A Very Loveless Holiday Special
by Dlbn
Summary: It's almost that holiday-filled time of year again! To celebrate, spend the holiday season with the characters of Loveless. Rating just to be safe
1. Prologue

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! It's almost December, so you know what that means! (Hears crickets chirp) It means that Christmas and Chanukah are coming up within a few weeks! It also means that I'm going to jump on the holiday bandwagon and post a Loveless-themed fic! (Cheers)

Nbld: We'll be doing things a little differently. No, it's not a one-shot, no it's not a multi-chapter fic of the normal kind. It's a multichapter fic with each chapter being a one-shot!

Dlbn: While it's not new here on fanfic, it's new to us, so we're giving it a shot. It's not going to be all Christmas, well, okay, it's mostly going to be Christmas. But there will be a Chanukah chapter in here, too. I'm not sure if I'll post once a week, or every few days, it all depends on how quickly I finish a chapter. I have all the chapters done, and they each feature a different Loveless character.

Nbld: just so everone knows, T is just to be safe. it will start out K/K+, and I hope to stick as close to that as possible, but I know there's going to be at least one chapter that needs a "T" rating. -Cough- Seimei and Nisei -coucgh-

Dlbn: This is just an opening chapter for us to talk about what's going on, and a little song parody to give out for the prologue. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the related characters, themes, objects, and anything else associated with it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. The songs are not mine either. The first is a traditional song, but the second one, I think, is by Weird al. I make NO money off of this fic

000

_Ritsuka's 12 Days of Christmas_

On the first day of Christmas

My Fighter gave to me

A bunch of kisses with tongue

On the second day of Christmas

My best friend gave to me

A scarf she made

And some new film for my camera

On the third day of Christmas

My good friend gave to me

Some poster

A few acorns

And a painting of him and me

On the fourth day of Christmas

The Zeroes gave to me

Something they stole

Meeting plans

A jar of jam

And a painting he made for me

On the fifth day of Christmas

Soubi's friend gave to me

Five Chupa pops

Something broken

A scrapbook

Something real cute

And offered for me to move in

On the sixth day of Christmas

Yamato gave to me

Some coffee coupon

Bags of Chupas

Something girly

Some new pens

A Christmas card

And luggage to use to move in

On the seventh day of Christmas

Ritsu has given me

Tuition paid in full

A box of candy

More Chupa pops

Something funny

Photo frames

Some strawberries

And then he got down on one knee

On the eighth day of Christmas

My brother sent me

A box of bandages

Info on my brother

A stuffed animal

Too many Chupas

Something real cheap

A cute card

Even more jam

And he asked me to pierce his ears

On the ninth day of Christmas

Nagisa sent to me

A book of wordspell

An apology

A promise he won't keep

Her new cell number

No more Chupas

Re-gifted things

Video games

Some more jam

And I slapped him for scaring me

On the tenth day of Christmas

My teacher gave me a

Book I've never read

A smack on the head

An explanation

Nothing but he begged me

Giant marshmallows

A cute sketchbook

A flour bomb

Photo album

A big hug

And his class ring from his high school

On the eleventh day of Christmas

Nana had sent to me

The latest video game, a box of chocolates

Some compensation, promised he'd come home

Some kind of guilt trip thing, her new home address

Yummy Big Macs, pictures of them

Picture books, confessed her love

He made out with me on the couch

On the twelfth day of Christmas

My mother gave to me

A fork in my hand

Some really awesome cheat codes

My last graded test

Left the Zero boys here

A broken promise

Picture of young Soubi

New fighting techniques, homemade cookies

Just came over, had a party

Mistletoe

He asked me to be his boyfriend

000

_Soubi's The Twelve Pains of Christmas _(Originally, The Twelve Pains of Christmas by, I think, Weird Al)

The first thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Cutting down Christmas trees

The second thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Getting out those lights

And chopping a Christmas tree

The third thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Shopping in the crowded malls

Untangling lights

Bringing home that Christmas tree

The fourth thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Making Christmas cards

People being really rude

Hanging up the lights

Bringing in the Christmas tree

The fifth thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Kio's singing

Getting Christmas cards

All of the Black Friday sales

Fixing broken lights

Decorating Christmas trees

The sixth thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Being snowed inside

Kio singing

Writing Christmas cards

Never finding parking spots

Taking down the lights

And moving the Christmas tree

The seventh thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Ritsu calls me every day

The power goes out

Kio humming

Writing Christmas cards

Every store being sold out

Getting brand new lights

Putting stars on Christmas trees

The eighth thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

Not finding what they

Want for Christmas

Unwanted messages from him

There's no firewood

Christmas carols

Ripping Christmas cards

Even employees are rude

I'm fed up with lights

Needles from the Christmas tree

The ninth thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

All of the parties

Not getting what they ask for Christmas

He just won't leave me alone

When we have no heat

Kio's dumb songs

Mailing Christmas cards

Going out of town for gifts

Buying some new lights

And seeing that Christmas tree

The tenth thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

The Zeroes always fighting

School Christmas parties

Them finding where I hid all the gifts

Wish he would stop calling me

There's nothing to do

Please stop the singing

Throw out Christmas cards

There's only a few days left

No more decorating

I'm hating Christmas trees

The eleventh thing on Christmas

That's such a pain to me

No new TV specials

The mess all over the house

Christmas decorations

Them changing their mind about lists

I wish he would go away

I can't leave the house

Sing something new

Saving Christmas cards

I'm giving up on shopping

We don't have lights up

And the wilting Christmas tree

The twelfth thing on Christmas that's such a pain to me

Baking sugar cookies

TV specials suck

Flour all over the floor

Party mistletoe

Finding the right gifts that they ask for

I better change my number

It's way too cold out

The singing stopped

Throw out Christmas cards

All the last minute shopping

I'm so sick of lights

Time to throw out Christmas trees


	2. Last Christmas

Dlbn: Hey there everyone, and welcome to chapter one! Sorry it's so late. I'm not going to be able to have all the chapters I wanted to have done by Christmas, so I cut down the ones that I had no real plot for. Hopefully I can get all the ones I want in by Christmas time. If not, I'll just continue until January first. No more school after next week, so I'll have plenty of time to write and update.

Nbld: Shut up and stop rambling. We have more important matters to attend to. Like the review Corner. Thank you to promocat and Airgid-chead for reviewing! Holiday cookies for you both! (Passes out cookies)

Promocat: Thank you! The "12 Pains of Christmas" is one of my favorite holiday songs, so I couldn't resist XD

Airgid-chead: Thank you ^^ I'm actually afraid to see Kio sing. Kio, Seimei, and Nisei are people who should never sing XD Then again, I don't really think anyone in Loveless should sing, either XD The most Soubi probably has for holiday memories is before his parents died, but that's only six years. Poor Soubi. Holidays must suck for him :(

Character Focus: Soubi Agatsuma

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Loveless, nor anything related to it. Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

Song Inspiration: Last Christmas by Boa

Disclaimer 2: I also do not own the song "Last Christmas". There are many versions of it, but the one I listen to is by Boa.

Disclaimer 3: Warning. This chapter contains hints of sexual relationships and detailed kissing experiences. If that is not something you prefer to read, please skip the passage or await the enxt chapter. Thank you!

~~_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special~~_

000

Soubi Agatsuma ignored his best friend's humming as he brushed green paint over his canvas. Kio was humming a Christmas song that Soubi forgot the name of. The green-haired male loved the holidays, but Soubi did not. He had no reason to. Not since he was six, anyway. Really, he couldn't deny that his Christmases weren't half bad until his fifteenth Christmas, but that was saying something. He'd been taken in by Ritsu Minami when he was six, since his parents were killed in a car crash. Ritsu had been a jerk to him that day, but Soubi had still gone with him. He'd been raised by the man, and trained to be the perfect Fighter. And he was, there was no denying that. He had no freewill of his own and would do anything and everything for his Sacrifice, whoever that may be. He had once believed that it would be Ritsu, but Ritsu had cruelly thrown Soubi to the side and given him to Seimei Aoyagi, without any rational explanation other then that Seimei had requested him. After Seimei's supposed death, Soubi belonged to the younger of the Aoyagi siblings, Ritsuka. Soubi still had Seimei's name, 'Beloved' carved into his neck. That would never fade, but he often wondered if there would ever come the day that Ritsuka would put his name of 'Loveless' onto him. Probably not. The boy hated hurting anyone, even if they asked for it.

"Hey, Sou-chan!" Kio beamed at his friend, stopping his humming. "You have any plans for Christmas?"

"Not really." Soubi admitted.

"No?"

"Do you have plans, Kio?"

"Yup!" Kio nodded. "I'm going to Akira's family's cabin for Christmas. He invited me to go along."

"Are you two dating?" Soubi wondered, dipping his brush in the water to clean it.

"N-no." Kio flushed. "We're just friends. Like you and Ritsuka are."

Soubi had to chuckle at that. True, they weren't really a couple, but Soubi did love the boy with all his heart. He'd been ordered to by Seimei, at first, but the feelings became real after being with Ritsuka so much.

"You _are_ just friends, right, Sou-chan?" Kio seemed worried as he adjusted his glasses, smearing red paint on them.

"Of course."

"You're a horrible liar." Kio informed. "Lolita complex." He muttered disapprovingly.

"I do not have a Lolita complex, Kio." Soubi informed. "Ritsuka is just special to me."

"Uh huh." Kio rolled his eyes. "I'm going outside for a smoke. I'll be right back." He wiped his hands on his apron and left.

Soubi sighed, rolling his eyes. Kio could be annoying when he really wanted to be. Ritsuka _was_ special. He treated Soubi better then anyone else ever had…

000

Fifteen year old Soubi Agatsuma knocked on the door to Ritsu Minami's bedroom at Seven Voices Academy. The school had been his life for the last 11 years, since he was six. The whippings and the touches from Ritsu, the man's harsh words and calloused hands running over his bare back. It was all the same, and yet completely new.

"Come on in." Ritsu's voice called through the door.

Thinking nothing of it, Soubi opened the door and stepped into the room. It was completely dark, save for some light form the laptop that Ritsu was currently working on.

Ritsu must have spotted Soubi out of the corner of his eye because he spoke without looking, "Close the door, please, Soubi-kun." He told him.

"Hai, Sensei." Soubi didn't see a point in arguing. He shut the door and became encased in darkness. "What did you wish to see me for?" Ever the formal one, Soubi didn't move from his spot by the door.

"One moment." Ritsu told him. He finished whatever he was doing on his laptop and shut it off.

The entire room was dark. Soubi's eyes adjusted to be able to see slightly in the darkened room.

"Should I turn on a light?" Soubi wondered.

"No, leave it dark." Ritsu answered.

"Okay."

Neither spoke for a few moments, but Soubi heard his Sensei moving closer. Soubi closed his eyes to avoid seeing whatever strange look would be plastered on his face. There was always a fire in Sensei's eyes, but sometimes Soubi caught something else in them as well. He wasn't sure what, but he really didn't want to know for sure.

"Sensei?" Soubi asked.

"Yes?"

Soubi jumped. How was he that close without Soubi noticing? It wasn't that Ritsu was right in front of him, but rather behind him. Soubi felt a hand on his side, but he didn't flinch. So what if Sensei was touching him? At least he wasn't being whipped. Another arm reached around him and pulled him flush close against the other man. Soubi's eyes flung open.

"S-Sensei?" Soubi wondered, a bit unnerved.

"Sh." Ritsu ordered him, the hand on his side moving to place a finger over Soubi's lips.

"H-hai." Soubi answered, making Ritsu chuckle at him.

Ritsu nuzzled against Soubi's neck, placing a gentle kiss to his neck. Soubi tensed up, feeling the arm around his middle slip a little lower.

"Uh…Sensei…?" Soubi asked, softly pulling away from the man. "You asked me in here for a reason, didn't you?"

"Mm hm."

"Well?" Soubi wondered. Sensei never beat around the bush like this.

"It's nothing that needs to be voiced yet, Soubi." Ritsu told him, caressing one cheek with his hand.

"Soubi?" Soubi wondered. "You…you never call me by my first name."

"Sure I do."

"Not without the honorific." Soubi took Ritsu's hand in his and removed it from his face.

Ritsu's fingers clasped lightly around Soubi's. He pulled the hand to his face and kissed Soubi's knuckles. Soubi didn't know whether he should pull away, or continue to allow Ritsu to do what he was doing. Ritsu hadn't given him an order of any kind to deal with it, but still.

"Sensei? You're acting strangely." Soubi informed him.

Ritsu was sure to be rolling his eyes by now. He was often annoyed by Soubi's actions. "Training." He muttered, kissing one knuckle and letting Soubi's hand drop to his side.

Soubi sighed. "Your office, then?" He wondered. He always trained in Ritsu's office.

"Here is as good a place as anywhere else." Ritsu argued.

Soubi nodded.

"Stay where you're standing." Ritsu ordered. "Remove your shirt."

Soubi did as told. Ritsu brushed past him, dancing his fingers along the expanse of Soubi's exposed back. Soubi twitched away from the touch, making Ritsu chuckle.

"Stay put, Soubi-kun." He whispered the words against Soubi's neck as he passed.

Soubi shivered. What in the world was up with Ritsu-Sensei? This was uncalled for, it really was, this treatment. Ritsu joined Soubi's side after a few moments. "Are you ready?" The older man asked, dragging the end of his whip across Soubi's marred back.

"Hai, Sensei." Soubi answered.

"Put your hands on the bed and lean forward."

Soubi did as told, careful not to bump into anything on the way over. Ritsu joined him after a few minutes, standing somewhere behind him.

"I hate doing this, Soubi-kun, I really do." Ritsu told him. "But it's the way it has to be. You understand, don't you?"

Soubi nodded. "Hai."

"Good boy." Ritsu praised him. He took a step closer and ran his fingers over one of the scars that Soubi was supporting, courtesy of the older man and his whip the day before. "Your poor back."

"There's a solution, you know, Sensei."

Ritsu chuckled and lightly tapped Soubi's back with the end of his whip. "Cocky boy." He spoke, though it wasn't the sneer he usually regarded a smart-mouthed Soubi with. "I could get used to that…"

"What?" Soubi looked at Ritsu over his shoulder.

"Nothing."

Soubi rolled his eyes and looked back down at Ritsu's bed. He clenched the dar green comforter in his hands, waiting for Ritsu's whip to make contact.

"Grit your teeth, Soubi."

Soubi sighed. "I will grit my teeth, Sensei."

"Please, Soubi…just call me Ritsu. If only for tonight."

"Okay, Rit…Sensei."

Ritsu sighed, aggravated. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ritsu." He said. "It's four letters. You can say it."

"I apologize, Sensei. But I feel improper calling you anything but Sensei."

Ritsu didn't speak for a moment. Then, "I feel improper calling you Soubi if you're calling me Sensei."

"So don't call me that."

"Snarky." Ritsu chuckled. "I might have to punish you for that."

Without another warning, Soubi felt leather slice across his back. He arched forward towards the bed, but he didn't make a sound. Sensei had taught him better then that. Even though Soubi had a hard time with it at first.

"Please call me by my name, Soubi. It would make me feel so much better." Ritsu spoke his name softly. "You do _want_ to make your Sacrifice happy, don't you?"

"My Sacrifice?" Soubi chuckled. "You're wrong, Sensei, you know."

"Oh? How am I wrong?"

"You're not my Sacrifice." Soubi spoke. "Not yet at least. I'm your _student_. Your _fighter_."

"Not yet, at least." Ritsu repeated Soubi's words with a condescending tone in his voice.

Soubi blinked and looked away from the bed. "Touché."

Ritsu chuckled. He ran his fingers along the mark he'd just left with his whip. "Your back looks horrible like this." He informed. "I miss that creamy, unmarked skin you had as a child."

"You're the one who whips me." Soubi commented snidely.

He immediately regretted it, feeling leather cut his back again. Soubi arched away and hissed lightly as Ritsu chuckled.

"Watch your tone, Soubi." Ritsu ordered.

"Hai, Sensei. I'm sorry."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "I miss those days when you would rebel. The little fire in those eyes when you told me to go to hell…oh, wait, that was yesterday, wasn't it?"

Soubi rolled his eyes, not amused by his Sensei.

:Either way, I miss it all the same." Ritsu said. "Those blue eyes of yours darkened and then lit up with a fire I never saw before. Not even in the eyes of your mother when she would fight alongside me." He ran his fingers over Soubi's scars once more, pressing on a couple to see if any blood pooled. "Your mother was a good fighter. But you'll be better. I can sense it."

"I'm sure you can." Soubi muttered. "You knew about my power before I did."

Ritsu chuckled. "That I did." He massaged Soubi's back with his fingertips. "I have another idea for tonight's lesson, you know."

"Yes?" Soubi asked.

"How about you kneel on the bed entirely?" Ritsu wondered, tapping the back of Soubi's leg with his unoccupied hand.

"Uh…sensei?" Soubi wondered. "That's a little inappropriate."

"Nothing about this is appropriate, Soubi-kun. That's what makes it so…" Ritsu paused for a moment. "Irresistible." He let the word slip off his tongue.

Soubi shivered at the tone in his Sensei's voice. "I-If you say so, Sensei. You know best…I guess."

Ritsu chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I do, you're right."

Soubi kicked his shoes off and climbed onto Ritsu's bed. "How do I…"

"You know how to do pushups, don't you?" Ritsu asked. "Same position, but rest your knees on the pillows. Move them down."

"Hai."  
>Soubi did as told, knowing Ritsu was watching what he was doing. Soubi got into the position Ritsu had told him to and waited. "Sensei?" Soubi asked.<p>

"Just…let me admire you for a moment." Ritsu said, folding his arms. He kept his chin propped up on one hand, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose.

Soubi flushed, a bit embarrassed. Why was Sensei acting so weird? Why was he making him do this, making him uncomfortable?

"Must you do this, Sensei?" Soubi wondered. "You're scarring me a bit."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Soubi-kun." Ritsu chuckled, running his hand over the scars and making Soubi arch away.

"S-Sorry."

Soubi felt the bed shift around under him as Ritsu got on as well. The older man dropped the whip to the ground and put his hands on Soubi's shoulders, massaging them.

"Uh…sensei?" Soubi wondered. "What are you doing?"

Ritsu leaned down to Soubi's left human ear. "You've seemed tense as of late." He said. "I'm just trying to alleviate some of the tension."

"I'm not tense." Soubi tried to twist away from his sensei. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You're the stressed one."

"I'm not stressed either." Sensei argued. His tongue slid around the outer shell of Soubi's ear, making him cry out in surprise.

"W-What are you _doing_?" Soubi asked.

"Don't you worry."

"Like hell, I'm not going to worry!" Soubi argued, moving to try and throw Ritsu off.

Ritsu only chuckled. He nibbled on Soubi's earlobe. The blonde felt his eyes rolling backwards as Ritsu nibbled on him. "S-Sensei…" Soubi moaned, trying to pull away.

He felt Ritsu pull on his earlobe a bit before releasing it. "Hai, Soubi-kun?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Ritsu kissed a trail down Soubi's neck.

"S-Sensei…stop…"

"Stop what…?"

Without thinking about it, Soubi picked one arm up off the bed and elbowed Ritsu in the abs. Ritsu doubled over as Soubi rolled out from under him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Pervert!" Soubi accused. "First you kiss me the other day, then this? What's wrong with you? I'm not my mother!"

Nagisa-sensei had let it slip, though she had probably meant to let it out, that Ritsu had once had feelings for his former fighter; Soubi's deceased mother. Ritsu frowned, holding onto his stomach.

"I fail to see what your mother has to do with you and me." Ritsu informed. "Other then that you wouldn't be here if I didn't know her."

Soubi glared. "Nagisa-sensei said you loved my mother."

"She was my Fighter, nothing more. She's my fighter, just as you will be." Ritsu gathered his strength and climbed off the bed. He stalked towards Soubi. "And I know that you know better then to argue against your sacrifice."

"You're _not_ my sacrifice. Not yet." Soubi backed up until his back was pressed against the wall.

Ritsu joined him quickly, grabbing Soubi's hands and pinning them against the wall, above his head. "But I will be." Ritsu reminded him. "It's best to learn now, not later."

Soubi tried to bring up a knee to knee Ritsu with, but Ritsu nudged his own knee between Soubi's. "Now, now." Ritsu scolded. "Don't do that."

Soubi looked away. "Get off of me, asshole." He ordered softly.

Ritsu leaned down and captured Soubi's lips in his own, moving them against the teen's. Soubi grunted out a protest that went unheard. Ritu's tongue probed at Soubi's lips before slipping into his mouth. Timing it perfectly, Soubi bit down on the intrusive appendage, making Ritsu pull away.

"Don't fight me, Soubi-kun." Ritsu sounded like he was pleading. He licked his lips, trying to soothe the bite marks in his tongue. "You'll like this, I promise."

"I could _never_ like anything like this with you." Soubi sneered. "I swear, if you do anything to me, I'll kick your ass. Sacrifice or not."

"I doubt you will." Ritsu said. He forced Soubi's arms to his sides and pinned them there. "Just take a moment with me. To enjoy yourself."

"I can't…"

"Stop." Ritsu kissed down Soubi's jaw-line. "Just stop resisting. You know you want this as badly as I do." He suckled where Soubi's neck met his shoulder.

"I don't want anything from you." Soubi said, but he didn't pull away.

Ritsu pulled away and looked him in the eye. Soubi's face glistened with sweat, as did his chest and neck. His navy blue eyes were wide, and his blonde hair was flayed around him like a halo. He was panting softly, Ritsu noticed. "You know you do." He met their lips once more.

With that, Soubi submitted. He flexed his hands and pressed back into the kiss, arching off the wall and contacting himself with Ritsu's knee. Both males' eyes rolled back at the sensation. Ritsu let go of Soubi's hands and the teen wrapped his arms around Ritsu's neck. They parted after a few moments.

"Bed?" Ritsu asked.

Soubi nodded, kissing the older male again. Ritsu picked Soubi up and carried him to the bed, laying him down and crawling over him.

"I promise. You'll like this." Ritsu pecked the corner of Soubi's mouth. "I love you, Soubi."

"I…" Soubi paused. "I love you too, sensei."

Ritsu kissed him again.

000

Soubi shook off the memories of his first time as Kio reentered the room.

"Wow, nice work, Sou-chan." Kio said, whistling.

Soubi looked at his painting. He hadn't even realized he'd finished it in the time he was cringing over his very vivid memories. It was a large heart done in black, with Christmas lights, pine trees, and other Christmas-themed items in it.

"Thank you." Soubi said after a moment. He dipped his paintbrush in the cup of water he had to clean it.

"You looked really out of it when I came in." Kio said, kneeling down next to his friend. "You must have really been into your painting, hm?"

"I suppose." Soubi nodded. "I was zoned out, I think."

"What were you thinking about?" Kio asked. "Rit-chan again?"

"You know he doesn't like being called that."

"But he's not here." Kio shook his head. "So answer my question."

"No, I wasn't thinking about my Ritsuka."

Kio's mouth opened and shut a few times, the green haired male sputtering, after Soubi spoke.

"Y-_Your_ Ritsuka?" He wondered.

"Yes." Soubi nodded. He dipped his paintbrush into black paint and then signed his name at the bottom of the canvas. On impulse, he drew a little butterfly as the dot above the "i".

Kio shook his head. "L-Lolita…Pervert…"

"I'm not a pervert, Kio." Soubi answered slowly, not caring that most of his class was paying attention by now. "He just happens to be the little brother of Seimei."

"I don't like him." Kio said. "Seimei, I meant."

"He's dead."

"Is he?"

Soubi didn't answer. He stood and walked to his professor, handing over the painting. The professor looked it over.

"Another job well done, Agatsuma." The professor said.

"Thank you." Soubi flushed, not used to being complimented by anyone other then Kio or Ritsu, and occasionally Ritsuka.

The professor nodded and scribbled down something in his grade book. "You can go home if you want." He said. "There's nothing more you need to do here, you're all caught up."

"Hai." Soubi took his painting back and joined Kio.

"What? You're not going to stay with me while I finish?" Kio asked.

"Ritsuka will be out of school soon." Soubi informed, packing up his stuff. "I want to pick him up before his appointment."

"Appointment?"

"It's not of your concern." Soubi said. He put a drape over his painting and tucked it under his arm. "Good luck, Kio. And don't waste time."

Kio pulled a Chupa lollipop out of his pocket and started to unwrap it. "Don't worry about me." He said. "Go, have fun with the kid. Tell him I say hello."

Soubi nodded once and left the art room.

Ritsuka was standing outside the school with his friends when Soubi arrived. How late was he? Ritsuka smiled at Soubi and wiggled his fingers in the blonde's direction. Yuiko and Yayoi, Ritsuka's friends, turned to see who he was waving at. Yuiko tossed her arm up and stood on her tiptoes.

"Hello, Soubi-san!" She greeted, waving her extended arm.

"Hi." Yayoi agreed, adjusting his glasses.

"Hello, Yuiko." Soubi said. "Yayoi." He locked eyes with the plum eyed neko. "Afternoon, Ritsuka."

"Hi, Soubi." Ritsuka said, with a flush. "We better get going. I have an appointment."

"I know." Soubi nodded.

Ritsuka smiled softly.

"Is that a painting, Soubi-san?" Yuiko asked, pointing to the covered canvas.

"Yes, it is." Soubi answered.

"May we see?" Yayoi asked.

Soubi nodded and set his bag by his feet, ignoring the fact that the snow on the ground would seep into it. He gently removed the drape and exposed the painting.

"Wow!" Yuiko and Yayoi spoke at once.

"That's amazing, Soubi." Ritsuka praised him, making a smile tug at the corner of Soubi's lips.

"Thank you." Soubi said, covering the painting again. "Should we get going, Ritsuka?"

"Please." Ritsuka nodded.

Soubi picked up his bag. "Let's be on our way, then."

"Okay." Yuiko smiled. "We'll see you guys, tomorrow! Come on, Yayoi!"

"Coming, Yuiko!" Yayoi beamed.

The two of them left, waving at the Loveless pair. Ritsuka and Soubi waved back before leaving in the opposite direction. After a few moments, Soubi took Ritsuka's gloved fingers in his own practically frozen ones. Even through the gloves' material, Soubi could feel the ice.

"You're going to get frostbite if you don't wear gloves." Ritsuka informed.

"I have you to keep me warm." Soubi answered swiftly.

Ritsuka flushed. "Sure." He muttered.

At the bus stop, Soubi pulled Ritsuka close and wrapped his arms around the boy the best he could, without squishing his new painting or injuring Ritsuka with the corner of it. Ritsuka rested his back against Soubi's chest.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi informed.

"Same." Ritsuka muttered.

No matter how many times Soubi had said it, Ritsuka still wasn't comfortable with saying "I love you" back to his fighter, though he was sure Soubi knew.

The bus roared to a stop and the doors slid open with a hiss. "I better get on." Ritsuka informed.

"I know." Soubi said, letting the neko go. "Shall I pick you up from your appointment?"

"No, Katsuko-sensei said she's going to drive me home tonight."

"Okay."

Ritsuka started to get on the bus.

"Wait."

"Hai? I have to go." Ritsuka said, turning to the blonde.

Merry Christmas, Ritsuka." Soubi extended his painting. "It's for you."

"But…" Ritsuka took it. "You don't want to keep it?"

"I'm giving you something no one else will ever be able to."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"My heart."

Ritsuka opened his mouth to speak, but the bus driver called back to him to sit. Ritsuka climbed up the steps backwards, watching Soubi adjust his bag. The doors shut and Ritsuka mouthed a 'Sukidayo' to Soubi. Stunned, Soubi couldn't say it back before the bus roared off. The fighter smiled. One day, Ritsuka would say it. For now, Soubi was content with knowing that Ritsuka had received something special from him. Soubi had been right. He _had_ given Ritsuka his heart. And whether the boy knew it or not, Ritsuka had given Soubi his heart as well.


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another chapter of "A Very Loveless Holiday special". *Cheers.* I know this one seems to be coming pretty close to the last one, but I need to do quick updates if I am to finish by Christmas/Chanukah the latest. Maybe I'll extend my deadline to December 31st, because I plan on having a New Years fic as well.

Also, I just found out that more people have pages on the Loveless wikia! Mimuro, Chouma, Mei, Mikado, and Mikado's fighter all have pages; Nana's page is longer; and Ai's page has a picture. Also, Nana has light blue hair, apparently. Never would have guessed. In the anime, it looks more silver, but that's in Wisdom Resurrection. And Chouma always has a Chupa too. Hm…coincidence?

Nbld: Stop rambling! Review corner: Thank you to promocat and Airgid-chead for reviewing! Holiday themed teddy bears for you!

Promocat: Thank you ^^ Yeah, Ritsu was supposed to be in a negative light here, since I doubt that he and Soubi had a consensual first time. At least, not completely consensual. He'll be put in a better light in later chapters.

Airgid-chead: Leave it to Ritsu to screw things up. And screw with Soubi's mind, for that matter. One of these days, Soubi should just snap at him; "you don't know what a real pervert is, Kio!" But, alas, quiet, stoic little Soubi wouldn't do that. Thank you ^^ I'm sure Ritsuka wants nothing else :)

Character Focus: Nagisa Sagan

Disclaimer: I do not own Nagisa Sagan-sensei, Nana Saotome, Ritsu Minami-sensei, or anything else related to/from loveless. All that belongs to Yun Kouga. The master of leaving out once important plot devices. I make NO money off of this. It is simply done to spread the holiday cheer.

Song Inspiration: "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Although you would think that that song is public domain (Yay, I used a vocabulary word! :D), it actually is not. It belongs, apparently, to Frank Loesser. Whoever that is. I make NO money off of the use of his song.

Disclaimer 3: The store Nagisa and Nana visit that is named is my own creation, as far as I know, but the dresses she finds aren't. If you want to see what they look like, you can find the first one here:

http:/ www. Milanoo .com/ Attractive-Pink-Short-Sleeves-Square-Collar-Cotton-Lolita-Sweet-Dress-p77579. Html

And the second one is found here:

http:/ www. Milanoo .com/ Rose-Satin-Yarn-Sweet-Lolita-Dress-p51438. html

Just take out the spaces if you want to look :) I don't like dresses, and even I thought they were cute. Look at own risk…well…no risk involved. But you know what I mean.

~~_Say, what's in this drink?_

_No cabs to be had out there  
>I wish I knew how<em>

_Your eyes are like starlight now  
>To break this spell<em>

_I'll take your hat_

_Your hair looks swell  
>I ought to say no, no, no, sir<em>

_Mind if I move a little closer  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried<em>

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
>I really can't stay<em>

_Baby don't hold out  
>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>~~

000

Nagisa Sagan shoved open the door to her friend Nana Saotome's dark office. The hikikomori was at her computer, as usual, sucking on a piece of candy. She had one leg up, resting her left arm on its knee, as she typed with her right hand.

"Nana-tan!" Nagisa sang. "Are you going to stay in here all winter?"

"Someone has to make sure Aoyagi doesn't break in again." Nana responded, not looking at her friend.

"Even the enemy has to take a winter's vacation." Nagisa said, shutting the door behind her. "He never came to meetings around the holiday times, remember?"

"That's because he had his brother to be with." Nana sighed. "What's to stop him from breaking in again, at a time we all think he won't?"

"Ugh, just come off it!" Nagisa ordered, stamping her foot. "So he broke past your security. Big deal! You're the one that didn't change the password all these years!"

"I never thought I needed to." Nana answered. "You're screaming like a child, you know. That's just going to annoy Ritsu. You'll never win him over like that."

"What?" Nagisa cried, loud enough to wake the students in the dorms. "Why would I want to win over that egotistical, self-absorbed, child molesting jerk!"

Nana chuckled. "Regardless of what occurred between Ritsu and Iyani's boy…"

Nagisa had been the first to discover Soubi roaming around the Academy without ears and had asked him who he'd lost them to. When he'd answered 'Sensei', she had become enraged and yelled at the older male for even thinking of touching a child; which was what Soubi truly was at the point. Ritsu had ignored her, of course.

"I never want to hear Agatsuma's name in my presence!"

"I didn't mention Soubi's name."

"I meant his mother, Nana. You know I despise her."

"Because she had Ritsu."

"No, of course not!"

Nana chuckled and continued working on her computer. "Did you come in here for a reason, then?"

"I need to do some Christmas shopping."

"So?"

"I need you to come with me. You'll never guess some of the things those boys put on their lists this year."

"If they're that much of a problem, send them to Agatsuma's again."

"That was hell the last time. They practically got kicked out of Ritsuka's school."

"No practically about it."

"Exactly!" Nagisa groaned. "Please, Nana-tan, come with me."

"Must I?"

"I'll never ask you again."

"I seriously doubt that, but alright." Nana said, putting her leg down. "Let me get dressed. I'm in no condition to leave like this."

She was wearing very short shorts and a tank-top, as well as being barefooted. That definitely wasn't winter clothing.

"Fine, but hurry." Nagisa ordered her. "I'll wait in the hall~." She practically skipped out the door as she flung it open.

Nana sighed as the door shut. Hyper Nagisa never meant anything good.

000

"And he's so cocky!" Nagisa complained. "What I wouldn't give to wipe that dumb smirk off his smug little face."

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Ritsu?" Nana asked, leaning over the counter of the bakery to see the treats inside better.

"I have feelings for him." Nagisa nodded. "Anger, hatred…" She took a sip of the hot chocolate she'd ordered herself. "Disgust. Those are feelings."

Nana sighed. "Can I have one of those, please?" Nana pointed to a cream-filled cupcake.

"What was the sigh for? I don't like Ritsu. I don't."

"I've only heard the tail of this conversation, ma'am," the woman behind the counter spoke, "but I believe your friend here is right."

Nana chuckled and took the paper bag containing her food from the woman, handing her the money for her treats. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Hmph." Nagisa folded her arms and looked away. "I don't like anything about him. His face, his voice, his eyes…"

"Nagisa…" Nana sighed.

"I know, I know." Nagisa sighed. "I wonder if I should get him a Christmas gift…" A pause. "You know, because we're coworkers, and people always buy their coworkers things."

"I don't buy my coworkers anything." The girl behind the counter informed, causing her coworkers and Nagisa to glare at her. "Sorry."

"It's not like he'd know what it is anyway. And he doesn't even need to know that it's from me, really." Nagisa said. "I could say that someone left it anonymously. Maybe he'll think Agatsuma-kun sent it."

"Soubi-san would never send him anything." Nana objected, ushering her friend out of the bakery. "He hates him."

"Ritsu doesn't need to know…"

"I'm sure he knows. That's why he harasses him. He wants to change Soubi-san's mind."

"But he won't." Nagisa shook her head and began walking down the sidewalk, boots crunching the snow.

Nana pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. "Would you? After what happened?"

"No." Nagisa said, without thinking. "I'm still mad at him for it, and it didn't even happen with me. Soubi-kun was a child, after all. I guess my motherly instincts came out of nowhere when he told me…"

"When you forced the information out of him." Nana corrected. "And you know that's not why you were mad."

"Yes it was."

"You were mad because Ritsu chose Soubi-kun over you."

"Shut up!" Nagisa ordered. "You know, I thought this would be a fun day out." A tinge of pink was hitting her cheeks. "But you're ruining it with all this Ritsu nonsense!"

"You're the one who brought him up when we went in the bakery." Nana objected, pushing past her. "Let's keep moving. It's cold. What's next on the boys' list?"

"Natsuo wants a…white…Russian…hamster?" Nagisa wondered, reading off the list the eye-patched Zero had given her. "Like hell I'm getting him a pet! He doesn't even take care of Yoji! Or himself, for that matter!"

Nana laughed. "You really care for Yoji, don't you?" She asked. "Well, what else does Natsuo want?"

"Some…grey jeans." Nagisa said. "Well, that's normal."

Nana nodded. "I know a boutique they'd like." She said. "I was looking up stuff online and came across it. There's a lot of Lolita stuff there, as well."

"Then don't hold back! Where is this place?" Nagisa clapped her hands. "I want to go look for myself now, too!"

"Alright, alright. This way."

The two continued on down the walkway, with Nagisa practically skipping the whole way.

000

Nana watched, sighing exasperatedly as Nagisa bounced from rack to rack of clothes in the little boutique, "Saccharine Allure". Maybe it wasn't something Natsuo would like to say he owned a pair of jeans from, but it was a nice thought. Now if only she could get Nagisa out of the store and back into the Christmas shopping.

"This is so cute!" Nagisa squeaked. "Nana, come here!" She pulled a dress off the rack and held it up to her, spinning to face Nana. "What do you think?"

"Ritsu already thinks you dress like a Princess." Using her thumb and pointer finger, Nana pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "That would only confirm it."

The dress went to Nagisa's knees. It was a soft baby pink with black accents. The corset-like top was crisscrossed with black ribbon that tied up near the top. The top of it was trimmer in black lace, and the neckline plunged down slightly above the beginning of Nagisa's breasts. The sleeves appeared that they were barely there, but they covered the shoulders completely and were trimmed in black lace on the edging. The skirt part of the dress looked like it was pleated like a cheerleader's uniform skirt, but it wasn't. Black lace cut across it in garland-style dips. The bottom was also trimmed in black lace. A pink collar looking object was looped around the neck of the coat hanger. It was the same soft baby pink color with black lace on the top and bottom edges.

"I don't care what that old man says." Nagisa huffed. "Do you like it or not?"

"Yea, it's cute." Nana sighed. "But if you're going to get something, why don't you get something a bit more…festive…?"

Nagisa sighed. "Yeah, but this is kawaii!" She said. "I can't resist!"

"And if you find something festive that you like? What are you going to do? You have holiday shopping left."

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, ma'am," the woman behind the counter spoke. She wore what looked like a short baby blue dress with navy lace. She had on too much makeup, and her hair was curled into ringlets. "But we are having a 'buy one, get one half off' sale today. For the holidays." She smiled, showing off perfect white teeth.

"Perfect!" Nagisa turned back to Nana. "So I can get this and one more thing. Then I'll go back to holiday shopping. My bank account is almost never-ending, anyway."

The woman behind the counter looked as though she'd found a treasure chest of gold pieces.

"Well, find that one thing, and then we can go." Nana said. "If you're going to get something for Ritsu, too, like you said, then I need to get him something as well."

"Stop bringing the pervert up." Nagisa huffed. She put the dress carefully over her arm and skipped to another rack to look through. A few seconds passed before she gasped and pulled another dress from the rack. "I have my holiday dress, and I'm done!" She proudly displayed her find for Nana to see.

The dress had fuchsia colored sleeves like the first dress's sleeves, and a fuchsia colored middle. The majority of the corset was fuchsia as well, but it had some black satin over it, so the color was diluted. The fuchsia in the middle of the dress was cut off with a black, crinkly bow. The fuchsia was cut at an angle, as were the layers of black silk that made up the rest of the base of the dress. Only the last one was purely black, as the other two black layers were over a bout of fuchsia. The top of the dress had fuchsia ribbons that crossed over the exposed chest area and tied behind the neck. Black lace on the end of the sleeves made up the rest of the dress itself. Hanging around the hook of the coat hanger was a lacy black circle with a fuchsia bow on top of it.

"That's a bit better for the holidays, I guess." Nana shrugged. "Get it if you think it's cute."

"Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!" Nagisa bounced over to the counter to complete her purchase. "Do you guys have any men's Lolita, or does that not exist?"

"We have a small collection, yes, ma'am." The woman pointed to the back.

"The boys would kill you." Nana said. "Even I'm aware of that, and I have limited interactions with them."

"Would you like to take a look?"

"One asked for grey jeans and the other hasn't asked for any clothes."

"I don't think you'd find anything here, sorry." The counterwoman looked a bit upset. "But I hope you enjoy your purchases. Would you like something, ma'am?"

Nana was dressed in a plain long green jacket, dark jeans, black boots, and a bright white scarf. She didn't look like the type to shop there, at least she thought.

"I'll just wait for her." She pointed to Nagisa.

The cashier nodded as she told Nagisa her price. Nagisa paid and took her bagged items before joining Nana.

"Okay." She said, all smiles. "Time to go shopping for my little Zeroes." She pushed open the door and Nana followed her outside.

000

After dropping Nana off at her room, where the hikikomori quickly ran in to check on her computer and slammed the door on Nagisa, the Lolita loving teacher walked to her own office. She threw the door open and walked in. The room was dark, as expected. She flicked the lights on. There were Christmas lights around the window and a plugged-in faux Christmas tree stood in one corner. Nagisa had put false gifts under it to trick Yoji and Natsuo. Apparently, they had decided to rifle through them. Wrapping paper and ribbons were all over the floor.

"Zeroes." Nagisa would have scowled, but she had expected such a mess.

She was planning on hiding the real gifts in the old schoolhouse, where Septimal Moon met. They all had their own offices in the building, as well as in the school. Seimei's wasn't touched by anyone since he left, though his name was still engraved on the door plaque. It would have to do for a hiding place for now.

Nagisa sighed and set the gifts on her desk so she could pick up the mess. A few moments passed before she heard a knock on her door. When she turned around, Ritsu was leaning on the doorframe.

"R-Ritsu!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She fixed her clothes before she remembered that he couldn't see her anyway.

"I got bored, so I figured I'd come and bother you." Ritsu said, smirking.

Nagisa glared, knowing it meant nothing. "You're blind. How did you make it down here without getting hurt?"

"Who said I didn't get hurt?" Ritsu rubbed the side of his head. "I guess I'm so used to your Zeroes making me run into walls made me build up a tolerance to pain associated with hitting a wall."

Nagisa rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go and bother Nana?" She asked. "We just got home. She's not too involved with her computer yet."

"You're closer." Ritsu answered simply. He felt along the wall and entered the room. His knee hit against a coffee table and the side of the couch, but he ended up falling onto the couch anyway.

"You've…gotten good."

"Thank you." Ritsu said, spreading out on the couch. "You wouldn't turn an old blind man away, would you?"

"You mean would I kick an old child-molesting, perverted, blind man out into the hall and not care where he goes or how he gets there?" Nagisa wondered. "Since it's you, the answer is yes, Ritsu. I would."

Ritsu snorted. "On Christmas?"

"It's not Christmas yet, you idiot." Nagisa sat down on an adjacent couch, refusing to share space with the Principal.

"It's close enough."

Silence passed for a few moments. "What are you doing for the holidays? Not staying here, I assume?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm going home." Nagisa offered up quickly. "Not that it's your business."

"And the Zeroes?"

"My mother would have a panic attack." Nagisa sighed. "I'm sending them to Soubi. Let him deal with them."

"At least everyone's getting out. I'll be here alone." Ritsu said, turning his head towards her.

She instinctively turned away, unwilling to look at the bandages that concealed the damage Seimei had done.

"Can't help that." Nagisa said, wishing her voice was stronger.

Ritsu put a hand to the bandages. "Might I ask something?"

"What?" Nagisa feigned annoyance at the elder male.

"Does this bother you?" Ritsu wondered. "I can sense that something's wrong." He reached towards her, but stopped halfway, afraid of what she'd do if he laid a hand on her. A hand that had once graced the flesh of a former student that she hated.

"Does what bother me?" Nagisa stood. "Speak Japanese. What are you talking about?" He stormed over to the mess to continue cleaning.

"The bandages." Ritsu said. "A constant reminder of what that bastard has managed to do to me? A reminder of how you were so completely useless in that situation?"

"Shut up!" Nagisa shrieked, dropping what she'd picked up. "I am not useless! I just couldn't complete the stitches because…because…"

"Because?"

"I remembered that it was you I was stitching up, and I couldn't continue. I didn't want to touch your face."

"So cold, Nagisa." Ritsu laughed. "I should not have expected anything different from you." He reached up to adjust his glasses, then remember that he no longer needed them.

"Whatever." Nagisa sneered. She continued picking up the mess her Zeroes had left for her. Silence reigned through the room. It made her skin crawl. Ritsu normally couldn't stop talking. Why was he so silent? Did his injury really change him that much?

"I wonder." Ritsu said. "What was Seimei's reasoning for doing this to me?"

"He hates you. Just like I do."

"But you haven't stabbed me in the eyes in a blind fit of rage."

"He beat me to it."

Ritsu's lips curled into a smirk. "I'm sure he did."

Nagisa threw the wrapping paper and ribbons into the trashcan she kept in her office. "Can you go and bother someone else now? I can smell you and it's annoying."

"Smell me?"

"You smell like a hospital ward."

"Well, pardon me. The hospital ward _has_ been my home for the past few months, has it not?"

"Whatever." Nagisa sighed. "I'm going to the Old School House to hide the boys' gifts until the day before I leave. You can stay here if you want, to leave. Though I prefer that you leave, I can't exactly do anything about it." She gathered the gifts in her arms. "I'll see you when I get back…or not. I don't care." Nagisa stormed out of the room.

She heard Ritsu sigh and make himself comfortable on her couch. Damn.

000

When Nagisa returned, Ritsu was still on her couch, though it appeared as though he'd fallen asleep. He was lying sideways on the couch and his even breathing reminded her of a sleeping person. It had only taken her a half hour to walk down, hide everything, and come back. Surely he couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly? Then again, with nothing to do and all the pain medication he was on, it was possible. Nagisa entered the room and quietly shut the door. Ritsu rolled over in his sleep, facing the couch. She sighed and started to go to her computer to log on and see if Ritsuka-kun was on Wisdom Resurrection, for her to bother. However, she had second thoughts as she saw Ritsu shiver out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head and went to the couch he wasn't sitting on. A blue throw-blanket was lying over the arm of the couch. She picked it up and walked to Ritsu, before throwing the blanket over the man. He seemed to respond to it and pulled the blanket tight around him. She shook her head. He must have been lonely or something. What a pathetic man he was, really. Needing Nagisa, someone who hated him, for comfort and company. Or did she hate him? As she looked at the peacefully resting Ritsu on her couch, Nagisa couldn't help but wonder how his soft-looking hair would feel threaded through her fingers. How his arms would feel wrapped around her, as their lips met in a heart-melting kiss. Nagisa shook off the thoughts as she shivered. How could she think about that? About this man. No, not even a man. Men didn't molest children and take their ears. This thing. This monster. How could she ever fall for someone like him? She had two kids of her own, technically-if you counted the youngest Zeroes as her kids-and she would kill someone like Ritsu. If they were to ever touch her boys the way he had touched Soubi.

Nagisa felt the urge to vomit at the thought as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Ritsu was a pervert above all else, though he was also an accomplished Sacrifice when he was with Iyani; Soubi's mother. How could she ever like a man like that? Let alone love him? Nagisa spared a look at the sleeping Ritsu again. He hadn't rolled over again, and was still facing the couch. She strode over to him and kneeled down, resting her chin on her arms, which were crossed on the couch. She stared at the sleeping man's back as he shifted around, trying to be comfortable. When he finally turned to face her, Nagisa's face lit up red. She backed up a bit.

"Ritsu?" She asked. "Are you awake?"

He didn't respond. What sounded like a light snore popped out of his mouth. She smiled softly, watching him sleep for a few minutes. She knew she didn't like the bastard, and there was no denying that, but there was a slight attraction to him from the get-go. When she'd been recruited to Septimal Moon, it was Ritsu that had come to find her. Ritsu and Iyani, to be precise. She'd found the then 25 year old male slightly attractive, but it was obvious that his eyes were elsewhere. Namely Iyani. She had met Soubi's father, Hibiki, about a year before Nagisa had met her and Ritsu. Iyani obviously had feelings for him, as she blushed and fixed her clothing or hair whenever he was around. Ritsu hadn't liked it, but there had been nothing he could do. Nagisa had been set on staying out of the love triangle, so any attraction she had to him was forced to hide behind spite. Maybe if she had pursued him, then he wouldn't have gone for Soubi.

"Are you asleep, Ritsu?" She asked.

He said nothing and snored some more. She smiled softly and toyed with his grey hair. Reminiscing about the past made her look at him with a new light. The light she'd seen him under when they'd met. Without thinking about it, Nagisa leaned forward and kissed the man's forehead. He didn't respond, being asleep, so she started to get up. It was then that his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. She gasped and looked down. Ritsu was smirking.

"What was that for, Nagisa?" he asked softly. "I thought you hated me."

Nagisa kneeled down with him again. "I do. But you reminded me of my sleeping Zeroes, and I couldn't resist." She said. "Think nothing of it."

"So when I sleep, I resemble a 12 year old?"

"Yes." She nodded once.

He frowned. "Sure." He said. "But Nagisa?"

"Yes?"

He pulled her close by the arm and pressed his lips softly to hers. She flushed darkly, but didn't push him off. Once he moved away, her lips remained parted and she sputtered, trying to make sense of what the old man had thought he was doing.

"Good night, Nagisa." Ritsu said, smiling softly. "I will see you in the morning. If I'm alive by then." He let her go and rolled back to face the couch.

Nagisa still stood there with her lips open in a slack-jawed stare. She shook off the shock of it and left her office. Her bedroom was just down the hall. She turned around.

"Hey, Ritsu?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sleep in my room?" She asked. "I have a couch there, too, and it's warmer."

"I think I'm okay here, thank you." Ritsu responded. "Good night, Nagisa."

"Good night…Ritsu." Nagisa slowly left the office to make her way to her room.

As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help a small smile that was spreading across her lips.


	4. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to another chapter of "A Very loveless Holiday Special"! Another quick update, but the deadline is coming up. Only a few weeks left until both Christmas and Chanukah have passed.

Nbld: That's right. So we'll be popping out new chapters faster then ever!

Dlbn: Also, here's a fun fact. I am watching one of my favorite episodes of Teen Titans on TV as I start this fic. So sorry if it seems weird. XD

Nbld: Dork. Thank you to promocat and Airgid-chead for reviewing! Flavored candy canes for you both! (Hands out)

Promocat: As the great Shakespeare once said, "me thinkest the lady doth protest too much" ;)

Airgid-chead: I can't really imagine it either XD But Nagisa needs a second opinion on things, after all ;) He'll admit it…eventually…how can he deny it after that? :D Thanks. It's true though, isn't it? I think Seimei mentions it…XD

Character Focus: Hitomi Shinonome-sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitomi, Soubi, Loveless, and/or anything else involved. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make no money off of this fic

Song Inspiration: "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". It belongs to, I think, Robert May. I make NO money off of using this song.

_~~Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows~~_

000

Hitomi Shinonome rubbed her eye as she walked down the cold streets of Tokyo, shivering. The weather channel hadn't made any mention of snow, and yet the white powder was falling from the sky. Hitomi found herself wishing she'd worn a heavier coat, or at least had gloves, a scarf, and hat with her. Sadly, she had none of the things she needed to keep warm. At least she was wearing a pair of short boots for her feet. That was the most sensible thing she'd done all day. She shivered again. It shouldn't be this cold. Stupid weather channel was wrong…as usual, really. They'd been off recently. A moment or so passed before she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, stumbling backwards. "I should watch where I'm going."

"It's you again." A familiar voice spoke.

Hitomi looked up. There was a man, a little taller then her, standing before her. He had long blonde hair that was up in a messy ponytail, and dark blue eyes behind round glasses. She blinked.

"A-Agatsuma-kun!" She greeted. "I-I'm so sorry." She bowed to him.

"Please don't do that." He took a drag from the cigarette he was holding.

Hitomi shivered as she looked up at him. "That's disgusting." She said.

He shrugged, not caring.

"Imagine you were to kiss someone? They'd be repulsed by the taste." She spoke. "Not that I've thought about kissing you or anything." She knew a flush was covering her features.

"I'm sure you haven't." Soubi said. "Ritsuka doesn't seem to mind the taste."

"W-what?"

Soubi chuckled. "You don't know a joke when you hear one, hm? What are you doing out here in the cold anyway?"

"I was shopping." She muttered, holding up her shopping bag. "The weather channel didn't say anything about snow." She looked him over. "You're dressed pretty casually. Shouldn't you wear something warmer?"

He sighed. "You're a caring person, sensei, but you don't need to worry about me. I don't need that. I'm warm enough. It's you that appears to be cold."

"I'm fine." A shiver betrayed her. "I'm not worried about you. I just…I…" She sniffled, about ready to cry. Why did this man always say such mean things? She knew he could be nice; he was friends with Ritsuka-kun and Yuiko-chan after all. "It doesn't matter, does it? You don't want to hear what I have to say." She pushed around him and started to walk off.

A strong hand grasped onto her lower arm. She turned to see that Agatsuma-kun had grabbed onto her without even looking at her. He snuffed out his cigarette. "I can't let you walk home like that." He informed her. "Here." He let her arm go and shed his jacket, offering it to her.

"O-oh." She hesitated. "Thank you, Agatsuma-kun, but I can't take that!" She waved her hands back and forth. "I have no way to give it back to you, anyway, and I couldn't leave you in the cold with no jacket."

"I was on my way to Ritsuka's house." Soubi informed the elementary school teacher. "I'll be warm soon. So take this and go home. Just give it to Ritsuka in class if you wish to return it to me so badly. I have others."

"I-I suppose I could…" She started to take the jacket, but then withdrew her hand and shook her head. "I really shouldn't…"

Soubi sighed. He tossed the jacket at her, and it landed on her head. She pulled it off quickly. It smelled like oil paints and cigarette smoke.

"Agatsuma-kun…"

He was already walking away. Annoyed now, for reasons she couldn't quite explain, Hitomi gave chase.

"Wait a minute, would you?" She called.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her over his shoulder. "Ritsuka is expecting me, and I don't want to disappoint. What is it?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But why are you doing this? I know you don't…like…me…" She looked down at her feet and twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

Soubi gave her a look that she didn't see. "Whether I like you or not is really not the matter of concern here." He said. "I like to think I'm typically a nice guy. So I do nice things once and a while. Besides, if you get sick and Ritsuka finds out I didn't offer you my coat on a cold night, he'll be furious with me. And that's not something I can have right now."

"Why are you so intent on pleasing Ritsuka-kun?" Hitomi looked at the elder man. "You've mentioned him a few times, and every time you say he's expecting something."

"Why indeed?" Soubi asked, though it was rhetorical.

She blushed, unaware if he really wanted an answer from her or not. "I-I'm not sure." She settled.

"In any case, take the coat." Soubi said, walking off again.

She followed him. "But why?" She asked again. "I know you want to make Ritsuka happy, but still. You don't like me. And why would he know that you ran into me? You don't have to say anything."

"Do you ever take an act of kindness and leave it at that?" Soubi wondered. "Stop following me."

"Not until you give me a real answer, Agatsuma-kun!"

"You'll get sick if you stay out here longer." He really sounded annoyed. "Go home, please."

"But…"

"I said," Soubi spoke, stopping and turning to look at her. "Go. Home."

"But why…?"

Soubi rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night. "If you really need to know why, it's because I can tell how cold you really are. Even if you won't believe me."

"You can tell?" Her face was flushing.

"You look like that reindeer." He informed her.

"I look like a what?"

"With the red nose and all." Soubi chuckled.

"R-Rudolph? She covered her face with her hands. "Why do you say such things?" She asked.

Soubi sighed in agitation. "Are you going to cry now?" He wondered. "You can't always react that way when the situation gets too hard to handle. It's a great way to lose a battle."

"Battle?"

He didn't elaborate and walked the way he had intended on going before they ran into one another. Quite literally. Hitomi watched him walk down the road. "What do you mean by battle?" She thought aloud. "Oh, Agatsuma-kun…"

Hitomi noticed that the male's jacket was over one of her arms. She regretfully shook it out and slipped it on. It was too big for her, but at least it was warm. She'd wash it tonight when she got home and then give it to Ritsuka for Soubi after school the next day. Hitomi turned around and began walking again. She couldn't dwell on the mysterious man's words much longer. It was getting even colder, and she was sure her ears and hair were covered in snow.

000

At school the next day, Hitomi draped Agatsuma-kun's freshly washed jacket over the back of her chair. The teacher for class 6-2 smiled at her. "Is that your boyfriend's coat, Hitomi-san?" He wondered.

She flushed. "He's not my boyfriend." She said. Her and Agatsuma-kun? That could never happen. Still, she flushed at the idea. "He's a friend of a student." She sat in her chair.

"Not in a coat that big." The teacher said.

"Diyamase-san, please." Hitomi sighed. "He was a friend of my student's brother first."

Diyamase laughed. "Whatever you say, Hitomi." He went back to grading papers. "Which student?"

"Aoyagi-kun."

"The one that's always here because he's in trouble?"

"He's not _always_ in trouble." Hitomi defended her student. "I mean…he's trying to do what's right and help Yuiko-chan when the others pick on her…"

Diyamase sighed. "Whatever you call it, Hitomi-san. You shouldn't get involved in students' lives."

"I ran into him in the streets when I was going home from shopping." Hitomi began gathering everything she needed for class. "It was an accident."

"He must like you to give you his coat."

"He hates me." Hitomi sighed. "I don't know why. But he said he didn't want me to get sick and Ritsuka find out he could have helped me. I'll never understand that man." She stood. "I best get going to class before another fight breaks out. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

000

Hitomi was already too late to stop a fight between Yuiko's friends and Ritsuka. The male neko seemed to have gone to class on time for the first time since…well…his first day, it seemed.

"I just don't get it." Ritsuka snarled at them. He actually _snarled_. "You pick on her but have no reason why? It just makes no sense."

"I don't need a reason, Aoyagi-kun." The girl with short black hair, Ayame-chan, answered him. She had her arms folded over her chest. Hitomi knew she was the one to typically provoke the neko, so this wasn't a surprise.

Ritsuka rolled his plum eyes at her. "Whatever." He sighed. "There's no reasoning with people like you, is there?"

"People like me?" Ayame-chan was annoyed.

"What does that mean?" The girl with short brown hair, Miku-chan, asked. She always seemed confused by Aoyagi-kun's words.

It was like Miku was Hitomi and Ritsuka was Soubi.

"Bullies." Ritsuka said simply.

"We're not bullies." The last girl, Nanami-chan, argued. She pushed her long brown hair back over her shoulder. "Yuiko falls for our pranks, that's all. It's her fault."

Poor Yuiko-chan looked on the verge of tears. Her bright blue eyes were already glistening. "I…" She started to speak up, her voice cracking.

"What is going on?" Hitomi wondered, entering the classroom at last. "Yuiko-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, sensei." Yuiko responded softly.

"Please, take your seats." Hitomi said. "Girls, Ritsuka, I think we need to have a talk in the office later."

"Hai, sensei." Ritsuka sighed.

He followed Yuiko to their seats in the back, as the other three girls left for their own seats.

"Now, everyone open up your math books and turn to page 78. We're starting with math today." Hitomi told the students.

They grumbled at the idea of early morning math, but did as she said anyway.

000

After class got out, Yuiko had gone outside to see if Soubi was waiting for Ritsuka. Ritsuka, on the other hand, went down to the teacher's office to speak with Hitomi. He waited patiently outside of the office until the other girls left, his tail lazily swiping back and forth. Hitomi escorted them out the door and turned to Ritsuka.

"Please, Ritsuka-kun, come in." She smiled.

He was already heading into the office before she said his name. She led him over to her desk. "Would you mind telling me what happened today?"

"They were setting up a prank to play on Yuiko, and I stopped them." He said softly. "They always pick on her for no reason. And when I ask them if they have a reason, they say they don't. There has to be a reason."

Hitomi nodded, tapping her pen on the notebook she had. It was the third notebook she'd had to sue for disciplinary measures against her students, particularly Ritsuka and the three girls. "Are things not going well at home?" Hitomi wondered, recalling a conversation she once had with Agatsuma-kun.

He had all but said that Ritsuka was physically abused at home. She'd asked him if he'd known anything about Ritsuka's seemingly numerous injuries, and he'd confirmed that Ritsuka's mother had been the cause. Hitomi still wanted to confront the mother on that, and Soubi had said he'd back her up if she did, but she was still too afraid to go knocking on their door.

Judging by the look on Ritsuka's blushing face, Hitomi knew she was right.

"Are there problems?" She wondered. "_Is_ that why you've gotten into so many fights recently? Lashing out here because you can't there."

Ritsuka slammed a fist on her desk, making her and a couple other nearby teachers jump. "Have you been talking to Soubi about my home life?" He wondered. "Because that sounds like something the baka would say."

Hitomi flushed. "No, I haven't. Why, does he know something?"

"He doesn't know anything." Ritsuka scowled. He plastered on a smile, an obviously false one, and met her eyes with his. "Everything is fine at home. I just don't like when people bully others. Especially for no reasoning."

Hitomi nodded. "Just be more careful, okay?" She asked. "And think before you say anything."

"Hai, sensei." Ritsuka nodded. "Is that it? I don't want to keep Soubi waiting. He's probably got a project to work on."

Hitomi nodded. "A project?"

Ritsuka stood, pulling his backpack with him. "He's an art student." He informed. "Japanese painting, I believe he said. He's really good."

"O-Oh."

"Goodbye, sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Ritsuka smiled.

"Before you go, Aoyagi-kun…" Hitomi pulled Soubi's coat off of the back of her chair. "A-Agatsuma-kun and I ran into each other last night." She informed. "I was cold and didn't have a jacket, so he gave me his. Even though I argued with him." She held out the black jacket for the boy. "Would you mind…ah…bringing it back to him?"

"Of course." Ritsuka smiled and took the coat. "Goodbye, sensei."

"Goodbye, Ritsuka-kun."

Hitomi watched him leave before going to the window of the teachers' office.

"Aoyagi's pretty violent, hm?" A female teacher's assistant asked Hitomi, joining her side.

"He's not violent at all." Hitomi said, nodding once. "He uses words, not fists."

"He slammed the desk."

"I don't normally see that." Hitomi insisted.

She looked back out the window as the TA left. A few minutes passed, about five, before she saw Ritsuka trudge out of the school. Yuiko stood on her toes and waved him over. Another boy, Yayoi Shioiri-san of class 6-2, was with her. Soubi looked over at Ritsuka and offered a flip of his wrist as a wave. Ritsuka joined them after a walk through the snow and extended his arm to Soubi, offering him the coat. Hitomi watched as Soubi took it, his fingers lingering on Ritsuka's for a moment. Ritsuka bid his friends farewell, and they left him alone with Soubi. Soubi took Ritsuka's hand in his and pulled the boy close. Ritsuka's hands flew up against his chest like a shield. Hitomi flushed, watching as Soubi leaned down and gave Ritsuka a kiss on the temple. The boy didn't seem to argue and left with him. Snow was gently falling outside, giving it the perfect 'winter's love' vibe. She sighed. What she would give to have Agatsuma-kun hold her in that tender, loving way. Instead of likening her to a fictional reindeer. Wait, what was she thinking? This was Soubi Agatsuma-kun. He hated her with a passion, and she wasn't fond of his attitude, either. They could never be, even if she'd actually wanted him. Hitomi sighed and walked away from the window.

"I hope you have a warm coat of your own." Diyamase told Hitomi, once she went back to her desk. "Since you seem to have given up that other one."

"It was his. I have no right to keep it." Hitomi sighed and pulled out papers to grade. "I'm fine, thank you. I came prepared today."

Diyamase nodded. "Good." He stood and joined her at her desk. "I'm going to get going. There's supposed to be a storm tonight. Would you like a ride home?"

"No, I have some grading to finish before I leave." Hitomi answered. "Arigato, though."

Diyamase nodded sadly. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You will."

The male left without another word.

"You're oblivious, Hitomi." A fifth grade teacher informed her.

"How am I oblivious?"

"Diyamase-san likes you. Why do you think he offers and checks up on your love life?"

Hitomi flushed. Maybe he did…

"I doubt it." She argued.

The teacher sighed and went back to work. Hitomi turned back to her grading. She didn't have time for dating. She had students to worry about. And papers to grade.

000

As Hitomi walked home, pulling her coat around her, she couldn't help but think of Agatsuma-kun again. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, but his personally was a total turn off. He was rude and brash and sarcastic and…everything she hated, yet something she wanted all in one. It made no sense. She caught site of herself in a car window she was passing. Her nose was red again, cheeks pink from the cold chill that had settled over Tokyo.

Maybe Agatsuma was right. Maybe she _did_ look like 'that reindeer'. Hitomi didn't watch where she was going and, again, bumped into someone. She stepped back.

"We have to stop meeting like this, sensei. It can't be healthy for either of us." Soubi's voice spoke.

"Thank you for your coat yesterday. It was warm." She said.

He held up the garment. "I know."

She smiled softly.

"You look like that reindeer again."

"Thank you." She answered. "I think." She stepped around him. "Maybe I'll see you around, Agatsuma-kun."

"Maybe."

"And if I don't…happy holidays."

"You as well." He gave a curt not.

She left him where he was standing, not looking back once. Maybe Agatsuma wasn't so bad after all…


	5. The Night Santa Went Crazy

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to another chapter of "A Very Loveless Holiday Special"!

Nbld: Another quick update, sis?

Dlbn: This one is supposed to take place the week before Christmas, and I have two other things (Nisei's chapter and a birthday fic for Ritsuka-kun) that need to be done this week, so I did this now.

Nbld: Whatever, sis. Thank you to Promocat for reviewing! A set of neko ears and tail for you. Any color you want! That's the fun ^^

Promocat: I don't think he necessarily hates her either, I think he just comes across that way. A natural reaction, given his past.

Character Focus: Ritsuka Aoyagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ritsuka, Soubi, Misaki, Seimei, Loveless, or any other aspect of Loveless. I just have the manga, three versions of the anime (One in Japanese, and another that has Japanese AND English on it, so I count them all separate), a poster I made, and two coats like Nisei's. Loveless and anything affiliated with it belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO MONEY by writing this fan fiction chapter.

Song Inspiration: The Night Santa Went Crazy

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "The Night Santa Went Crazy" by Weird Al Yankovich. That belongs to…well…Weird Al. I make NO MONEY off of the use of his song.

_~~The night Santa went crazy_

_The night St. Nick went insane_

_Realized he'd been getting a raw deal_

_Something finally must have_

_Snapped in his brain~~_

000

Once he was done at school and hanging with his friends, Ritsuka Aoyagi pushed open the front door to his family's two story home. His father was out, as usual, and his mother was nowhere in sight. He knew that she could be anywhere, waiting for him to make the wrong move, so he was cautious. He pulled off his sneakers at the door and stood. It was the week before Christmas, and he only had a few days left. His birthday was later in the week, though he doubted that anyone would remember. But Christmas and his birthday meant Christmas vacation. And Christmas vacation meant that he would be home with his mother, alone, until the second of January. Most kids would be thrilled to be home alone with their mother for a few weeks. However, this was not the case for Ritsuka. After suffering a severe memory loss and personality change when he was ten, two years ago, his mother had declared that he was not 'her' Ritsuka. She would physically abuse him and violently attack him on a daily basis, if he did anything that 'her' Ritsuka wouldn't do.

"Mom?" Ritsuka called out, hoping she wouldn't be angered. "I'm home!"

He heard his mother trudging into the foyer from the kitchen and braced himself for an attack. When she finally appeared in the foyer, Misaki was holding a fork. Ritsuka gulped. She'd stabbed him with a fork once. Was she planning on doing it again?

"Ritsuka?" She asked.

"Yes, mom?" Ritsuka wondered.

She finally looked at him, her dark eyes filled with a look of madness. "You're late."

Ritsuka didn't argue. "I'm sorry, mom." He said instead.

She glared at him. "My Ritsuka would never be late." She told him. "You can't be my Ritsuka." Without any other words or warning, she lunged.

Ritsuka automatically dodged to the side, something Soubi had told him to do if attacked. It seemed to infuriate her.

"You're not my Ritsuka! Give him back to me! Give him back, now!" She dove at him again.

This time, he let her graze his cheek with the fork before pulling away.

"Mom, please!" Ritsuka pleaded. "I'll be your Ritsuka, I promise! I just need a little more time!"

"You said it! You'll _be_ my Ritsuka!" Misaki cried. "You're _not_ my Ritsuka! You're _not_!"

Ritsuka dodged around her as she attacked again, bolting for the stairs. Soubi hadn't picked him up from school, something about a last-minute group project taking up his time, so he most likely wasn't stopping by until later. If only Ritsuka could get into his room and lock the door, then he'd be alright. She couldn't get through a locked door.

"Come back!" Misaki called after him. "So I can kill you and bring back my Ritsuka! _My Ritsuka_!"

Ritsuka ignored her cries and ran up the stairs. His mother gave chase behind him. Ritsuka felt something touch his leg and he fell forward.

"Umph!" Ritsuka called out.

"Not my Ritsuka!"

He felt something slice across his back and turned to see what she had. His mother clenched a kitchen knife in her fist. There was blood on the end, but not much. A cut ran across the back of his shirt. Where had she gotten the knife? Ritsuka wiggled free from his mother's grasp. Luckily, her grip was pretty slack and it didn't hurt her when he pulled away from her. Ritsuka stumbled up the stairs, feeling his back burning.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Get back here!" Misaki called.

Ritsuka ignored her and scrambled into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He sat down against it, slumped over a bit. His hair fell in front of his eyes, obscuring his vision. He heard a thump against his door and scurried away, crawling on the floor until he reached his bed. He heard his mother crying out for 'her Ritsuka' a few times, and pounding on the door, but she gave up after a while. Ritsuka let out a shaky breath. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to get out. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small suitcase, pre-packed with clothes. He hoped he'd never have to use it, but he really had no choice.

Ritsuka felt his back burn again and went into his bathroom, which was thankfully connected to his bedroom. He slowly pulled his shirt up and looked at his back. He had a stab wound about an inch to the side of his spine. Blood was pooling form the wound, but it was a small pool. She hadn't done that much damage. Ritsuka took his shirt off and went back into his room. He had a small closet to keep his clothes in, so he opened it and hastily pulled out a shirt. It still smelled like cigarettes, though he was sure his mother had washed it. He'd spent too much time with Soubi. The man's scent was burrowing into Soubi's clothes and hiding in there. Nothing would get the scent out. Not that Ritsuka really minded. Soubi was a huge part of his life, after all.

The neko sighed and picked up his suitcase. He'd have Soubi patch him up later. Ritsuka went to his door and pressed his ear to it, listening for any sign of his mother being around. He didn't hear her, so he slipped open the door and shut it, locking it with a key he'd had made specifically for his room. Soubi had a copy of the key, though he probably would never use it.

Ritsuka was down the stairs and almost past the kitchen when his mother contacted him again. Ritsuka watched her come out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She snarled. "With that."

Ritsuka didn't know how to answer. "A friend asked to borrow it." He lied. "I'm just going to put it by the door so I don't forget tomorrow."

Her eye twitched slightly. "You're running away, aren't you?"

"No." Ritsuka lied again. "I'd never run away, mom."

That seemed to set her off more. "Don't call me your mother!" She cried. "You're not my Ritsuka! Give him back! Give me my Ritsuka back!"

"I'm sorry!"

She lunged, swiping at him with another knife. This one was clean. He moved out of the way in time to miss a substantial blow, but the knife grazed his check. Ritsuka, bringing his suitcase with him, ran into the living room. He was hoping that his father would be home, by some miracle of chance. But he wasn't surprised when he didn't see the blonde anywhere. He heard his mother coming after him and turned. She was missing her knife, but she didn't look like she'd calm down any. She stepped towards him.

"Where's my Ritsuka?" She asked. "Why won't you give him back? Who are you? You're _not_ Ritsuka!"

"But mom, I _am_ Ritsuka! I'm just sick is all! I'll be okay in no time!"

"Not my Ritsuka!" This time she shrieked, obviously crazed. She lunged at him again.

Ritsuka, out of reflex, caught her before she missed him and fell to the floor. Her gratitude for him saving her from getting hurt was to claw at his arm once he let her go. He pulled back, feeling her fingers scraping, but nothing else. Ritsuka stepped back.

"Please…" He whispered. "Stop…please, stop…"

She lunged again, one of her fists making contact with his chest. Ritsuka stumbled back for turning and running into a back room. His mother stumbled after him, but it was obvious that she was tiring.

"Give him back." She said. "Give him back _now_."

"I can't give you what I don't have!" Ritsuka told her. "I'm Ritsuka, it's really me! I'm just…sick right now!"

She trudged forward and hit him on the chest repeatedly with her right fist, muttering the entire time; "give him back…not Ritsuka…why did you take him…?"

Ritsuka let her hit him, tiring herself out in the process. Once she finally seemed out of it enough that he could help her, Ritsuka eased his mother into a chair. His chest hurt where she'd repeatedly struck him. He rubbed at the sore area before grabbing his suitcase and leaving past his mother. Her only reaction was to follow him with her eyes. Ritsuka put on his shoes at the door and checked his neck chain for his cell phone, the key to his house, the key to his room, and the key to Soubi's apartment. Knowing that he had everything, Ritsuka left. Hopefully, to never return.

000

The walk to Soubi's house was full of strange stares from the people around him. Ritsuka wondered what he looked like, until he was able to check himself out in the window of a shop. His short was torn, and bruises were visible on his chest in between the tears. He sighed. His hair was a little disheveled, but his face was alright. If he could get to Soubi's quickly enough, he could change into a fresh shirt and hide his injuries. He felt his shirt stick to his back in certain places. It must have been from the blood coming from his knife wound. He sighed. He had to keep going, or someone might call the police about him being injured.

It only took about twenty minutes more to get to Soubi's apartment complex, and around back to the stairs that led to Soubi's apartment directly. He climbed what probably equaled three flights of stairs in anyone else's home, before standing on the porch and knocking. He was just lucky it wasn't too dark yet. The door slowly opened and Kio appeared on the other side.

"Oh, hello, Rit-chan." He greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I need somewhere to go." Ritsuka muttered. His tail wrapped around his leg in submission. "I thought of here, first. Is Soubi home?"

"When is he not home?" Kio laughed. He stepped to the side and let Ritsuka in.

"Thanks, Kio." Ritsuka muttered, walking past the green haired man.

Kio shut the door behind him. "Can I get yo something to drink or…Rit-chan!"

Ritsuka closed his eyes before turning around to face the elder male. "Yeah, Kio?"

"Your back. What happened?" Kio stepped forward and lightly turned Ritsuka around. "You're bleeding." He said. "Take your shirt off."

Why did Kio choose _now_ of all times that Ritsuka turned up at Soubi's in the middle of the night to act like an overprotective mother hen? Ritsuka set his suitcase down and did as told, exposing his back to the cold air in the apartment. Didn't Soubi have heat?

"You look like you've been stabbed! Are you okay? Were you stabbed?"

"Yeah, I was stabbed." Ritsuka muttered. "And yeah, I'm okay."

"Not if you were stabbed, you're not." Kio shook his head, his piercings jangling. The man had seven piercings in each ear, and he'd decided to put little hoops through each one tonight. Some of them were close together, thus creating the jingling. "Is that your only injury?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka lied, knowing Kio would figure him out anyway.

"Turn around, let me see." Kio ordered. "Please?"

Ritsuka closed his eyes and turned to face the man directly. His eyes slowly opened, one at a time, to see Kio standing with his mouth open.

"Were you in a fight?" He asked. "No, that's not it you're a pacifist, too…you got beat up?"

"Well, no…"

Kio sighed. "Soubi, get in here!" He called. "Ritsuka's here! And he's injured!"

"Kio, you didn't have to do that until he got in here. He would have seen…"

Soubi came out of his bedroom, shirtless. "What's going on?" He asked. "I was about to take a show…" He noticed Ritsuka. "Ritsuka? Are you oaky?" He was at the preteen's side quickly.

"It's nothing." Ritsuka muttered, looking away. He caught Soubi right before he was getting into the shower. How embarrassing. He hoped Soubi didn't think he'd planned it that way. "I just need a place to stay for a bit. Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

That being said, Soubi grabbed Ritsuka by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Soubi, I'm fine." Ritsuka informed. "I don't need to be patched up."

"Your back begs to differ, Rit-chan." Kio informed, following them.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka into the bathroom. "Where are you injured?"

"Just my back." Ritsuka muttered. "And a couple bruises on my chest, but I'm fine. Promise."

Soubi chuckled. "I'll be the judge of that." He said. "Kio, stay out here." He slammed the door in Kio's face.

Ritsuka heard Kio collide with the door.

"Sou-chan!" The male whined. "I'm not going to do anything! And I don't trust you in the bathroom with a 12 year old! Pervert!"

Soubi opened the door just enough to give Kio a glare. "I'm not a pervert, Kio." He assured, before shutting the door and locking it.

"Whatever you say Sou-chan!" Kio called, as Soubi rifled through the medicine cabinet. "I'm leaving! I'm meeting Akira at school so we can go to his parents' cabin!"

Akira? Who was that?

"Okay, Kio." Soubi called, not really caring. "Have a good trip."

"I'll be gone for a couple days." Kio informed. "But Rit-chan's here now, so you shouldn't be lonely! If I need you, I'll call your cell, okay? You'll have my car, so you can come get me if I need you!"

"Good_bye_, Kio."

"Don't be rude, Soubi." Ritsuka ordered, closing the toilet lid and sitting on it.

"Hai." Soubi nodded.

"Fine, I'll be going. Take care of your wounds, Rit-chan!" Kio called.

A few minutes passed before they heard the front door slam. Ritsuka relaxed, his tail lazily swaying back and forth.

"Did your mother do this?" Soubi asked, not looking at Ritsuka as he spoke. He rifled through a first aid kid.

"Yeah." Ritsuka muttered. "I set her off."

Soubi frowned, turning to Ritsuka finally. "I really wish she wouldn't hurt you." He kneeled down in front of Ritsuka. "If you would just let me handle her…"

"She's my mother." Ritsuka said. "Seimei's too. Don't do anything. Things will work out on their own."

"What if she ever does something irreversible, Ritsuka?" Soubi leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Ritsuka's. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"She won't." Ritsuka says. "She always tires herself out."

Soubi tilted the boy's chin up with two fingers and pressed their lips together. Ritsuka let the adult kiss him, but he pulled back when Soubi's tongue rubbed at his bottom lip. He didn't like to admit it, but that was one move that drove him insane. He knew though that, somehow, Soubi knew it as well.

"You don't know that for sure." Soubi whispered, pecking Ritsuka on the lips before showing him what he'd pulled from the first aid kit. "The bruises aren't too bad. Your arm could use some antibacterial for these scratches, though." Soubi popped open a tube and squirted clear gel onto the scratches on his arm.

"Who's Akira?" Ritsuka asked at last.

"Hm?" Soubi didn't seem to hear him.

"Kio said he was meeting someone named Akira." He took Soubi's hand in his and pulled it from his arm.

Soubi squeezed his fingers. "Let me take a look at your back." He whispered.

Ritsuka turned to give the man access to the knife wound.

"Akira is Kio's new friend from classes." Soubi informed. "They're going to Akira's family cabin for the holidays. Kio doesn't spend holidays home much."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure." Soubi said. "Oh, Ritsuka…"

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Ritsuka ordered. "Just put on some ointment and call it done."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid, Ritsuka." Soubi informed.

Ritsuka felt Soubi press a kiss to the wound and arched his back away.

"Stop." He ordered. "Please, Soubi."

"As you command."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. Soubi poured something over the stab wound that made it burn and sting. Ritsuka arched away, but Soubi's strong hand on his waist stopped him from pulling away completely.

"I know, it hurts, but I have to clean the area." Soubi said, pressing a kiss on the back of Ritsuka's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He ran a towel over the area before applying ointment.

"I-it's okay." Ritsuka felt his neko ears flatten against his head.

Soubi pulled out both a roll of gauze, and a pad of it. He pressed the pad against the wound, then pulled the roll of gauze to release some of it.

Ritsuka turned to him when Soubi told him to. He wrapped it the gauze around Ritsuka's body, their chests touching every so often. Ritsuka put his arms around Soubi's neck as his fighter patched him up. He decided that he liked the feel of Soubi's bare flesh against his. Ritsuka was chilled from walking around outside, but Soubi's body was warm. It felt good.

Soubi stopped wrapping Ritsuka up and taped the gauze down with medical tape.

"All done." He whispered against Ritsuka's left human ear.

Ritsuka shuddered. "I know."

Soubi chuckled and kissed Ritsuka's temple. "I hate to say that I need to shower."

"You hate to say it?" Ritsuka laughed. "Why do you hate to say it?"

"Because I have to leave your arms to do so."

Ritsuka smiled softly, feeling a flush encase his body. "You should shower." He said, pulling from the older man. "I'll be here when you get out, after all."

Soubi smiled softly. "I suppose so."

"Um…where do you want me to sleep?"

"In my bed."

Ritsuka's flush deepened. "Where will you sleep?"

"In my bed also."

"Soubi…"

"We shared at bed at Seven Voices, did we not?" Soubi asked, leaning down and capturing Ritsuka's lips in his own. He pulled away after a moment. "Remember?"

"That was in Nagisa-sensei's house. Not your apartment."

"I won't do anything to you. I promise." Soubi kissed him again.

Ritsuka really couldn't argue with the man's logic. He was right. Soubi had shared a bed with him at Seven Voices, and nothing had happened between the two of them. Not even one kiss. When Soubi pulled away and pressed his forehead to Ritsuka's, Ritsuka had his answer.

"Okay, Soubi." He said. "Just promise me. Nothing will happen tonight."

"Would it be alright if I stole a kiss?"

"You're going to give it back to me?"

"That would imply that I borrowed one." Soubi chuckled. "Head off to bed. I'll join you in a moment." He kissed the boy again.

Ritsuka pulled away and nodded. "Thank you, Soubi."

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"I know." Ritsuka flushed and rushed from the bathroom.

Soubi sighed and shut the door behind him.

000

Soubi couldn't have taken any longer then fifteen minutes to take a shower. Ritsuka was already lying in the older male's bed, on his back. He had his hands interlaced under his head, arms extended outwards. When he saw Soubi, he rolled onto his side. One hand lay under his head, the other next to it. Soubi was dressed in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt. He smiled at the neko.

"Comfortable?" Soubi asked.

"It's missing something." Ritsuka answered, nuzzling his head into the pillow.

Soubi smirked and climbed into bed behind the boy, laying sideways as well. Ritsuka inched back a bit towards the warmth that he knew was his Fighter. Soubi seemed to inch forward as well, as he was pressed right against Ritsuka's back. Soubi lay an arm over Ritsuka's side where the gauze was, and wrapped it around him. He pulled the boy close and nuzzled into the back of his neck. "Good night, my sweet Ritsuka." Soubi said, kissing the boy's neck.

"G-Goodnight, Soubi." Ritsuka agreed. "Promise me you won't do anything?"

"I promise you."

Ritsuka bit his lip for a moment before turning to face Soubi, the blonde's arm still around his waist.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi wondered.

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

Ritsuka sighed and lay his hands against Soubi's chest. He nuzzled into the male. Soubi smiled. He ran his arm back over Ritsuka's waist s that his hand was laying there instead. He slid it up Ritsuka's side, and across his chest, making the neko shudder from the touch. Ritsuka didn't protest as Soubi's hand gripped the back of his neck. He tilted his head up to the blonde.

"Soubi…"

Soubi leaned down and pecked Ritsuka on the lips, before capturing them in a kiss. Ritsuka arched slightly from the touch. Soubi's hand slipped up to cup Ritsuka's check. The neko gripped Soubi's hand, the one on his cheek, in his own. He pulled the hand down to his neck and pressed it there, before pulling from Soubi's warm lips. Soubi let him go without a fight. Their eyes met.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"I…um…you too…Soubi…" Ritsuka muttered, embarrassed. "I mean…uh…I know…"

Soubi chuckled and kissed his temple. "I'm sure you had a long day."

"Yeah…"

"Good night, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka tucked his head under Soubi's chin. "Good night, Soubi."

Soubi ran his hand up and down Ritsuka's side, rubbing his side. Ritsuka fell asleep in the man's warm arms, feeling his hand trail up and down his side. Moments later, Soubi's hand stilled as he fell asleep, too. Content with having the little neko in his bed for the night. Right where his mother couldn't get to him and hurt him. Ever again.


	6. Sevivon

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Welcome to another update! Updates are going to be quick this week, since two _have_ to be done this week. Well, one makes sense, the other one (this one) could come up next week.

Nbld: Stop rambling so we can get started! Thank you to promocat for reviewing! Here's a Loveless themed Menorah or Christmas tree for you! (Both, or just one ^^)

Promocat: I think Ritsuka should move in with Soubi, too. He belongs there. Way more then he belongs with his psychotic mother. Persians are pretty ^^ I have black ears and a tail from a convention.

Character Focus: Mostly Nisei Akame, but also Seimei Aoyagi and Mimuro

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nisei, Seimei, or Mimuro. Nisei's parents and his sister ARE mine, however. Loveless in general is not mine, either. It belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of the use of this manga/anime.

Song Inspiration: Sevivon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song "Sevivon Sov, Sov, Sov". (Spinning Top) It belongs to…I don't know. But they deserve credit, to whoever it belongs to. Unless its public domain, then I don't know for sure who wrote it. I make NO money off of its use.

Chapter dedication: This song is dedicated specifically to all my Jewish readers, and my Jewish friends. Happy Chanukah!

Dlbn: Just for everyone to know, I thought I should mention that some things might not seem right.

Nbld: We're not trying to be incorrect, funny, or disrespectful.

Dlbn: It's just that I'm not Jewish, but I'm going to try my best to make this chapter as close as possible to an actual Chanukah party as I can. I've been to a few Chanukah parties, so hopefully that helps.

Nbld: I hope I don't offend anyone. If there's something wrong that you think I should change, do NOT hesitate to let me know, and I'll get on it as soon as I can!

Dlbn: That being said, happy reading!

~~_Sevivon, sov sov sov  
>Chanukah hu chag tov<em>

_Chanukah hu chag tov  
>Sevivon, sov sov sov.~~<em>

000

"Come on, Seimei, please? It's just a holiday party." Nisei whined. "Is it going to kill you to be near other people once and a while?"

Seimei sighed, aggravated, and closed the book he was reading. "Will you shut up if I accompany you to this?" He wondered.

"~Yes~!" Nisei sang.

"Fine."

Nisei clapped. "Thank you, Seimei." He answered. "Mimuro-sempai is coming, too."

"Then why do you need me to come?" Seimei's eyes narrowed.

"No one should be alone on the holidays, Seimei." Nisei chuckled. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this. I bet you've never been to one before."

"At school, I have."

Nisei chuckled. "Not like this one, I assure you."

000

The car ride to Nisei's parents' home was tense. Mimuro wasn't fond of Seimei, and they hadn't said more then a couple words to one another. Nisei had tried to ease the tension by singing off-key to Christmas carols on the radio, and horribly botching the lyrics. Mimuro had chuckled, but Seimei found it more annoying then amusing. But he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Mimuro linked their hands; the ones missing their respective names. "Beloved" for Nisei and Seimei, and "Fearless" for Mimuro and the eared brat. What was her birth name again? Not that it mattered.

Once the car stopped outside the Akame residence, Seimei was first out to stretch his legs. A four hour car ride was four hours too many. Nisei and Mimuro spoke for a moment before getting out of the car, too. Nisei waited for Seimei to join them, and handed him a small black object. Eyebrow raised, Seimei took it. It was shaped like half an oval, but made of fabric.

"This is…?" Seimei wondered.

"A yarmulke." Nisei responded.

"A what?"

"It's a little hat, Seimei." Mimuro responded, trying to spell it out as simple as possible. "Just put it on."

"Why would I do that?"

"For me, Seimei, please?" Nisei asked. "My dad will freak if you don't, and I want to make a good impression."

"On your father?"

Nisei shook his head. "Let's just go in." He started across the street, closing his navy coat around him.

"He wants to impress _you_, Beloved." Mimuro informed. "Just wear the hat. If Akame-sama says you can take it off, then do so."

Seimei glared and put it on. "Why do I have to wear it at all?"

"We're Jewish. All the men wear these. It's not required, but it's a custom. And Akame-sama is very old school." Mimuro left after Nisei.

Seimei blinked. Nisei was Jewish?

000

The door to the Akame family home was opened by an older black haired male. His honey brown eyes rolled.

"Take that off, you look ridiculous." He informed Nisei.

Seimei immediately didn't' like him. How dare he order _Seimei's_ fighter around in that tone? Nisei removed the yarmulke, snatching Seimei's as well.

"Hello to you too, Tarahan." Nisei sneered.

"I'm your father. Show some damn respect."

"It's fucking cold out." Nisei shoved past the man. "Where's everyone?"

"Shoes off in the house. Stupid kid." He muttered. "Hello, Mimuro-kun."

"Oyasumi, Akame-san." Mimuro bowed. "May I?"

"Please." Nisei's father let him in, but stopped Seimei. "You I don't know. Akame Tarahan. The idiot's my son." He offered Seimei a slight bow.

Seimei gave it back, plastering his 'good-boy-next-door' smile. "A pleasure, sir. I apologize for Nisei's behavior." He said.

"The brat will never learn manners, but thank you. Please, come on."

"Thank you." Seimei stepped in and shed his shoes.

Nisei glared at him. "You have no right to apologize for me, asshole." He informed.

"Then apologize yourself next time, and _I_ won't have to." Seimei answered.

"Fuck you."

"Nisei." His father warned.

"They're always like this, sir." Mimuro informed, taking Nisei's un-bandaged hand and holding it behind his back.

"They won't be friends for long if they keep it up."

"Shut up. Where's mom and Kimiheri?" Nisei wondered.

"Your mother's shopping. Kimiheri doesn't want to see you."

Nisei snorted. "Seimei, Sempai, make yourselves at home. I'll be back." He pulled from Mimuro and went up the stairs.

"The living room's to the right." Tarahan said. "Come." He led Mimuro and Seimei to the room in question. "So, Mimuro, I see your ears are missing."

Mimuro flushed as he sat on a couch. "Yes, sir."

"Good for you. How was she?"

Now even Seimei was blushing, ears flat.

"Your son was very good." Mimuro informed, fighting back a smirk.

Seimei cocked an eyebrow. That explained the holding hands thing in the car.

"I won't ask any more questions."

"That would benefit us all, sir." Seimei said.

"Agreed."

"I said _get out_!" A young girl's voice cried from upstairs.

"What did I do?" Nisei asked. "I don't understand why you're so angry with me."

"All the more reason to get lost!"

"Kimi, please…"

"Daddy!"

"Nisei, get down here!" Tarahan called.

"Reminds me of my house." Seimei muttered.

"Stay out of it." Mimuro ordered. "It's not your place."

Nisei entered the living room as a door slammed upstairs. "You did something, didn't you?" He accused his father, going to the couch and seating himself on Mimuro's lap.

"It's not what _I_ did. It's your own fault." Tarahan informed his son, interlacing his fingers on his knee. "She doesn't like you, and that's her own opinion."

"She never used to hate me."

Mimuro wrapped his arms around Nisei's waist and kissed his neck. "She'll come around." He encouraged.

Tarahan looked to Seimei. "It's probably not my place…"

"Dad…" Nisei warned.

"But do you have a girl?"

"I'm single, sir." Seimei answered.

"That's a shame. A polite boy like you could do well for a girl." Tarahan smirked. "Good thing Nisei doesn't appear to be into women. He'd screw the girl up."

"You have no right…" Nisei started, but was cut off by Seimei putting up his name hand.

"I prefer solitude. The single life does pretty well for me." _I'm supposed to be dead, anyway. Can't tell a girl that. She'd be in danger from Septimal moon, anyway, if she were with me. They're already after Ritsuka. Good thing I sent him Soubi._ "You need to be happy alone to be happy with someone else."

"Which surprises me about Nisei…"

"It's a surprise with you, too, old man." Nisei sneered. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. And don't make Seimei uncomfortable, either."

"I'm not uncomfortable." Seimei argued.

"Bullshit."

"I _said_ I'm not uncomfortable, Nisei, drop it."

"Hai, Seimei."

Tarahan cocked an eyebrow, "He listens to you well."

"He's my boss." Nisei sighed.

"_This_ is who you work for? What in the world do you do?"

"…Sports."

"Nisei? Do sports?"

"We uh…manage a local ultimate fighting youth league,,,?"

Seimei resisted the urge to slap Nisei for something so dumb. Mimuro chuckled, giving Nisei's waist a light squeeze.

"I assume Nisei's just there so you can claim that there are two supervisors?" Tarahan laughed at the idea. "I can't imagine him doing any more then just standing there."

"I do more then you'll ever know." Nisei smirked.

The sound of tired running up over asphalt came from outside. From the smile on Nisei's face, Seimei concluded that it was his mother returning. A few moments later, the front door opened, and a woman with sandy brown hair walked in. She was carrying a brown paper bag in one hand.

"Hon?" She asked. "There's a strange car parked across the street. Should…?"

"That would be my ride, mother." Nisei spoke.

Mrs. Akame dropped the bag.

"Aie!" Tarahan protested.

"Nisei!"

He stood as his mother rushed to him. She grabbed him in an air-tight embrace.

"You made it!"

"Of course, mother. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Nisei smirked at his currently, or still, frowning father. "Mother, there's some people you should meet."

His mother let him go. "Yes?"

Nisei stepped to the side. "Well, you remember Mimuro-sempai, no?"

"Of course." She smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well, ma'am."

"Well, he's my boy…I mean, my love…I…uh…"

"They sleep together." Seimei informed.

Nisei glared harshly at him. "_Thank_ you. Seimei." He looked to his mother. "Mimuro's my boyfriend. And that over there is my boss, Seimei."

"I'm not a 'that', Nisei," Seimei said, "but thank you for introducing me." He stood and bowed at Aie. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"You too, Seimei-kun."

"Oh, please, ma'am. 'Seimei' is fine."

"Hey, sei-san, stop being so friendly." Nisei said, plopping down on Mimuro's lap. "It's creepy."

Seimei gave him a look before sitting as well.

"So you two are a couple now?" Aie asked.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Mimuro stuttered.

"Kawaii." She smiled. "I'll get started on dinner, then."

She practically bounced out of the room.

"I should help her." Tarahan left after her.

Silence passed between Nisei and the two Sacrifices he was devoted to.

"So…what do you think?" Nisei looked at Seimei. "About my family, I mean."

"They're…an interesting bunch…" Seimei offered. "The fighting reminds me of home."

Nisei flushed. "It's not like that. My old man and I hate each other is all, and…"

"Yeah, I couldn't figure that out." Seimei rolled his eyes. "It seems the only one you get along with is your mother."

"I used to get along with my sister, but she seems to hate me now. I think you can gather that, too, oh-so-smart one." Nisei sneered. "But yes, my mother and I get along very well. More then I can say for you and your mother."

"Nisei…" Mimuro warned, catching the dark look on Seimei's face.

"I just don't approve of the way she treats my Ritsuka." Seimei informed his fighter. "But I can't say I don't get along with my mother. She worships the ground I walk on."

"Poor woman must be off her rocker, then. You're not the best person to look up to. Ritsuka did for a while, and look how that turned out." He laughed.

Seimei glared.

"So, how about a change in topics, hm?" Mimuro asked. "You ever have latkes, Seimei?"

"Have what?"

"They're like pancakes." Nisei informed.

"Since I don't know what they are, I think you should realize that I haven't had them before."

"Mom's making them, I think." Nisei said, tapping a finger on his bottom lip. "You'll like them. I promise. As long as I'm not cooking."

Mimuro laughed.

"Care to enlighten me?" Seimei asked. "As to what's so hilarious?"

"When I first came over here for Chanukah, Nisei's parents let him cook." Mimuro said. "Let's just say that the fire department almost had to make a guest appearance."

"And the food burned." Nisei muttered.

"I fail to see how Nisei almost burning down a house is funny." Seimei said. "And practically burning alive everyone inside it, too."

Nisei glared. "Not funny, asshole." He informed. "Do you know what a burning carcass smells like?" He whispered to his Sacrifice. "It's very unpleasant. I'd never want to smell it again."

"Am I missing something here?" Mimuro asked.

"You're aware of how I supposedly died, no?" Seimei wondered. "By fire."

"Okay. Got it." Mimuro paled. "So, since we have nothing better to do, how about we teach Seimei how to play Dreidel?"

"Play what?" Seimei asked.

Nisei's eyes lit up. "I'll go get it. And some chocolate coins. Mimuro-sempai? Would you mind seeing if my sister would lie to play? She needs to meet Seimei, after all."

"Sure."

Nisei scampered off and Mimuro followed, leaving Seimei alone.

000

Upstairs, Mimuro knocked on the door to Kimiheri's room. Her name was on the door, written on a plague, so he found it easily.

"I don't want to see you, Nisei!" Kimiheri called form inside.

"I'm not Nisei." Mimuro said. "I'm his friend."

Kimiheri opened the door slightly and peeked out. She gave him a look that emulated her brother's 'you're a moron' scowl. She really looked like her brother, though her eyes were the color of her mother's. Nisei's were much darker, almost black.

"What is it?" She asked. "I'm busy."

He peered over her shoulder. It looked like she had been trying to cover up whatever she was doing inside when Mimuro knocked.

"Um…what _are_ you doing, anyway?"

"Homework." She said quickly. "My teachers suck. What do you want?"

"We were wondering if you'd mind joining us in a game of Dreidel?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Us? You and Nisei?"

"And Seimei."

"Who the hell is that?"

Mimuro sighed. She was as rude as her brother. "His boss."

She chuckled. "Nisei? Work for someone? Sorry, I can't see it." She sighed. "I guess I better meet this guy before dinner…but I don't want to sit next to my brother."

"I'll sit between you."

She seemed to consider it before vanishing back into her room and shutting the door. Mimuro was about to give up on her and go back downstairs, but he heard a lock click open and Kimiheri stepped out. She closed the door behind her, jiggling the handle to make sure it was locked. She wore a key around her neck.

"Fine." She said. "But if he touches me, I won't hesitate in hitting him. You might get injured along the way."

"Won't be the first time I've been injured by someone else." Mimuro chuckled.

He _was_ a Sacrifice, after all. Getting hurt was, after all, in his job description. With Mei as a Fighter, however, she was the one that would do the most damaged. Such a limited vocabulary at her age made her choose words based on what was around. When they had fought Soubi and Ritsuka for Nisei, she had called upon rubber ducks to help. That had been annoying, but at least the others hadn't laughed.

She snorted at him, but she was smiling. "Whatever." She said. "Let's go play so I can get back to my homework."

Mimuro nodded, before leading her down the stairs. Nisei was telling Seimei how to play when Mimuro got to the bottom of the stairs. The longer haired male smiled at him, practically beaming when he saw his sister in tow.

"You were saying, Nisei?" Seimei asked his Fighter.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Nisei turned back to Seimei and finished his instructions. "Understood?"

"I'm not an idiot." Seimei sneered.

Mimuro could hear Kimiheri snicker behind him. She shoved him towards her brother and his Sacrifice. Mimuro stumbled a bit, but regained his balance and took his place next to Nisei. Kimiheri sat between him and Seimei.

"I'm Kimiheri." She told Seimei. "But call me Kimi."

"Seimei." He answered.

She nodded. "Alright, let's play."

Nisei handed out ten chocolate coins to each of them. Kimiheri just stared at his hand when he offered her coins. Mimuro took them after a minute and handed them to her. She took them from him.

"Okay." Nisei plastered on a false smile again. "Who's starting?"

"Make Seimei start. He's the guest." Mimuro said.

"You are too."

"Mimuro's a close friend." Nisei informed. "He's here a lot and, therefore, not really a guest. More like a relative that lives nearby."

"You're making me blush, Nisei." Mimuro said.

Nisei chuckled and ran a hand through Mimuro's hair. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Sickening." Kimiheri said. She picked up the Dreidel and spun it on the table.

"What do you mean 'sickening'?" Nisei asked.

She didn't look up at him. "You flirting with any living creature."

The Dreidel stopped and Kimiheri threw a coin in the middle of the group. She handed the Dreidel to Seimei. He took it slowly and spun it. It didn't spin long and tipped over, making Nisei laugh.

"Not bad for your first time playing." He laughed.

Seimei glared. "What does that mean again?"

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I thought you said you understood?" He asked. "That's Shin'. Throw a piece in the pot."

Seimei glared at him, but did as told. Nisei picked up the Dreidel and gave it a spin.

"Nice to see the four of you getting along." Nisei's mother said from the doorway between the living room and kitchen. "I thought you didn't want to see your brother, Kimi?"

"I'm not looking at him." She answered. "I'm going back upstairs once someone wins. Homework."

Their mother shook her head. "I'm not so sure on that, but I won't argue. Dinner's going to be ready in half an hour." She headed back into the kitchen.

"I'm not lying." Kimiheri muttered.

Mimuro seemed to be the only one to hear her. Nisei was oblivious, and Seimei just didn't care. It made Mimuro wonder what Kimiheri was really doing in her room, if even her mother didn't believe her.

000

The game ended with, not surprisingly, Seimei losing. Kimiheri retreated upstairs before Nisei could stop her, leaving the three males alone again.

"She really wants to get away from you, huh?" Seimei pointed out.

Nisei glared. "I'm sure Ritsuka has the same reaction about you." He sneered. "Now that he knows more about the real you, and all."

Seimei glared back. "Watch it."

"Okay." Mimuro laughed nervously. "Now that things have been made as awkward as possible, I'm going to go and see if Mrs. Akame needs any help." He stood and scrambled from the room just in time for Nisei to throw the Dreidel at Seimei's head.

The Sacrifice moved out of the way, but not in time. The Dreidel scraped along his cat ear. Seimei pretended not to feel the slight sting and glared at Nisei.

"Mature." He informed.

Nisei glared. "You started it, Seimei." He informed. "I just ended it."

"Once again, very mature, Nisei."

"Oh, go to hell." Nisei hugged his knees to his chin. "I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much." He said. "I just wish she'd talk to me." He realized the position he was in. "Not that I care." He tried to save face, stretching out his legs.

"Sure you don't." Seimei snorted.

"No more then you care about Ritsuka loving you."

Seimei glared, knowing Nisei was right. He did want his brother to love him. He and Ritsuka were the only two pure humans in the world. Nisei and Soubi were little pets. Every human needed a pet. Seimei had Nisei, and Ritsuka had Soubi. Though Soubi was on loan from Seimei, more then Ritsuka owning him. As for the other…beings…in the other room…Nisei's family? And Mimuro? They meant nothing to the Aoyagi. They didn't have a place in his world. Just things to be used until they were unusable, and then game to be hunted down.

Nisei sighed. "Ritsuka doesn't hate you. I don't think. I can tell he still cares about you." He assured. "Just from our limited interaction at the prisoner exchange. I could tell."

Seimei said nothing. What did a person like Nisei know about love? He'd said once himself that he didn't understand, like, want, or need it. His comfort was unwanted.

"Whatever." Seimei snorted.

"Hey, guys?" Mimuro asked, poking his head back into the living room. "It's dinner time."

"Already?" Nisei grinned. "Good, I'm starved."

"Your mother says to get your sister, and don't come in without her."

Nisei's grin faded. Seimei's, however, grew slightly.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He informed, standing. "Do hurry, Nisei. Don't waste time."

"H-hai, Seimei." Nisei stood slowly and walked to the stairwell.

"You want me to get her?" Mimuro offered.

"I can handle my own sister." Nisei informed with a grin. "I'll be down in a few. Go and get some food."

Mimuro smiled softly before vanishing back into the kitchen. Nisei sighed and headed up the steps, keeping his eyes on his feet. Once he got upstairs and reached his sister's room, he reached up to knock on the door. Before he did, however, he realized that his own room was right next door. He left Kimiheri's door alone and went into his own room. The door creaked open. Obviously, no one had set foot in the room sine the last time Nisei was home. That was over two years ago. He hadn't come home last Chanukah, feigning an illness the entire time. Nisei's room was as dark as usual. Miscellaneous posters with pieces of technology he had liked as a younger man lined the walls. He had a TV in the room that had a hole in it and a crack down the middle, from when he'd become frustrated with Seimei and threw a lamp at it. His father had told him he'd never buy him anything electronic or expensive again. That was fine with Nisei. He didn't want anything from the old man. With a sigh, he shut the door to his pristinely cleaned room and returned to his sister's. Black and purple police tape crossed over the door, telling others to keep away. He chuckled before knocking.

"Yeah?" She called out, not answering the door.

"Mother says to come down for dinner." Nisei informed.

"Fine." Kimiheri said. "Leave and I'll be right down."

"I've been asked to accompany you." Nisei all but sang to her, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

"Go _away_, Nisei. You know I want nothing to do with you."

"I wish I knew why." Nisei informed. "So I can fix it, Kimi?"

"Don't call me that." She ordered.

He chuckled. "If you says so, sis." He answered. "Now let's go. You don't have to look at me, talk to me, or touch me, but you do have to go down with me."

"I'll come down once you're away from my door." She was stubborn. Just as he'd remembered her to be. "Go away."

"Please, Kimi, don't make me beg you."

The door opened on a crack and she poked her head out, looking at the floor instead of at Nisei. "Whatever." She said. "I'm coming." She pushed open the door and stepped out, before turning around to lock her door. "Fine. Lead the way."

Nisei was about five steps away from where he was standing before he heard her moving as well.

"You don't have to talk to me, but could you listen?"

He looked over his shoulder to see her shrug.

"Okay." Nisei paused. "I really wish I knew what was bothering you, Kimiheri. And what it was I did to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you." She spoke quickly, as if realizing that she was talking to him.

"You want me to go away, don't you?"

"Two different things." He heard her mutter to herself. "I don't hate you, big brother." She paused. "But I do hate what you've become."

"Oh? And what is that?"

She couldn't possibly know about him being a fighter, could she? Or the murders he'd had to commit for Seimei?

"Strange." She muttered. "You're different. You broke your TV and didn't seem to care, you've been more bitchy then you used to be, you'd rather be alone then with me or our parents, your eyes seem darker now, and so does your personality…I don't really know how to explain it. I've been trying to but I can't."

"Trying to?"

"I'm not doing homework in there." She informed. "I'm running through psychology books, trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

He stopped in his tracks, making her bump into his back. "There's nothing wrong with me." Nisei informed. "I'm just…well, I guess you're right. I _am_ different. But that doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. People change."

"You changed too much." She pushed past him and fled down the stairs.

Nisei sighed and followed after her, trudging his feet and hanging his head.

Everyone was already seated, waiting for Nisei, once he made his way into the kitchen.

"What did you do to your sister?" Tarahan asked. "She ran in here awfully quick."

"Nothing." Nisei glowered, sitting between Mimuro and Seimei. "Why do you always assume it's _my_ fault?" He clenched his fists, feeling his anger flair up.

She was the one who started it. Saying there was something wrong with him. There was nothing wrong with him. If there was, Seimei would have tossed him to the side and taken Soubi back a long time ago. Regardless of their name bond.

"Don't talk to me like that." Tarahan ordered.

"Don't start boys, please. It's Chanukah." Aie smiled. "Kimi? How many latkes do you want?"

"Of course it's your fault!" Kimiheri told Nisei. "This whole thing is your fault!"

"Kimi…"

"How the _hell_ is it my fault? You're the one who says there's something wrong with me!" Nisei snarled.

"Because there is!"

Mimuro held his head in his hand, shooting Seimei a look over Nisei's back.

"Nisei, calm down." Seimei ordered.

The Fighter didn't appear to have heard him. "There isn't! This is me, alright?" He asked. "What you see is what you get. Deal with it."

"I don't have to deal with it!"

"Nisei, don't talk to your sister like that."

"Is anybody going to eat? Or are you all just going to yell?" Aie asked. "Seimei? Have you ever had a latke before?"

"No, ma'am, I haven't. But I'd love to try." Seimei answered, holding out his plate for the latkes she was holding a plate full of.

"Oh, I shouldn't talk to my sister like that?" Nisei laughed. The haunting chill of it sent shivers up the spine of his family members, and his two companions. "That's funny, coming from you. Shouldn't you lead by example? The only example I learn from you is how to be an asshole."

"You disrespectful little…"

"Tarahan, please." Aie argued, as she put a latke on Seimei's plate. "It's the holidays!"

"I'm _not_ letting him talk to me like that." Tarahan objected. "Apologize, Nisei."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Would you two stop!" Even Kimiheri was sick of it now. "I knew our family was dysfunctional, but it was never _this_ bad!"

"Take your apology and shove it up your…"

"Nisei! That's enough!" Seimei scolded his fighter.

The arguing stopped and all eyes turned to the Beloved Sacrifice.

"You're making an ass of yourself, you know." Seimei said. "So stop."

"But Seimei…!"

"That's an _order_, Nisei." Seimei enforced his words. "Quit it."

"But…!"

"Stop."

"But…"

"I'm not saying it again, Nisei." Seimei's tone was darkened. "Your mother went through all the trouble of making this meal, and everyone's fighting, instead of not enjoying it. Be the bigger man and _stop_."

Nisei didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Hai, Seimei." He hung his head.

No one spoke for a moment or two.

"There's something I hope I never see again." Mimuro said. "You angry." He laughed in Seimei's direction.

No one replied. A few moments after, Nisei shoved back his chair and stormed out of the room.

"Nisei!" Seimei called after him.

Nisei put up his middle finger as he left, not in the mood to deal with his Sacrifice. No one spoke.

"Once again, the holidays are ruined." Nisei's mother sighed, setting down the plate that was in her hands. "I'm going to go check on dessert." She slowly left the room.

Seimei sighed and risked a peek at Nisei's father and sister. Kimiheri didn't seem surprised, but her dark eyes were littered with water. Nisei's father, however, seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his face, amid the pure horror that was on it for his son's behavior. Mimuro didn't seem too angry, but…relieved that someone had stopped the fighting.

"I…I apologize…" Seimei spoke. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's alright." Tarahan sighed. "Would you go check on my son, please? He probably went to his room.

"Hai." Seimei nodded, standing. "I'm sorry." He left the room.

Upstairs, Nisei through a remote at his television, splintering the screen even more.

"Who the hell does that bastard think he is?" Nisei snarled. "Ordering me around like a dog in front of my own _family_? If Kimi thought there was something wrong with me before, she must think I'm a fucking nut job, now!" He pulled a poster down off the wall. "I can't fucking believe him!" A pillow was thrown.

Seimei shoved open the door to Nisei's room. "Nisei." He spoke calmly. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Nisei threw a pen at his Sacrifice's head.

Seimei let the pen bounce off his temple. "Stop that."

"Make me!"

"I order you."

Nisei humped and sat on his bed, facing the opposite wall.

"Now stop it. You're acting like a spoiled child."

"Whatever, Seimei." Nisei snarled.

"So come downstairs."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to deal with my father again?" Nisei asked. "He thinks it's my fault Kimi hates me, though now I know why she does, and he thinks I'm the reason she ran into the kitchen. Which I kind of am…but I don't like him thinking it. And whole family probably thinks something's wrong with me. You ordering me around like that." He fixed his Sacrifice with a harsh glare. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your Sacrifice." Seimei said. "I had to say something. You looked ready to kill your father."

Nisei snorted. "Close to the truth, I suppose."

"And I don't think your mother thinks there's something wrong with you. She's upset, though."

"She gets dragged into the fighting." Nisei admitted. "I hate it, but it's his fault. I don't start arguments, I just end them."

"Stop doing that, then."

"I can't help it."

"Why not?" Seimei's tone practically required an answer.

Nisei looked out his window. Snow was beginning to fall, and it was getting dark. "You wouldn't understand."

"I'm ordering you to tell me."

Nisei glared. "Again with the orders? It's the holidays, give me a day off." He sighed. "I can't stand even being in the same _room_ with that man. He drives me up a wall."

"What's hard to understand about that?"

"Sometimes I feel like I could just kill him. With wordspell, you know? A nice, clean end." He sighed. "He's been an asshole ever since I was a kid. Even before Kimiheri was born. Thinking I'm lazy, and worthless…"

"Well, you're certainly not lazy."

Seimei didn't argue the other point.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Seimei!" Nisei stood, being at eye level with the slightly younger male. "I just feel like I can't control getting angry at him sometimes. Like he knows just what buttons to push." The Fighter stalked to the window and looked out it, hands clasped behind his back. "Why do I bother? You'd never understand."

"You don't think I understand you?" Seimei spoke darkly. "I understand more then you know, Nisei."

"Hmph. I doubt it."

Seimei glared at his fighter's back. "You really believe I don't? I hate my old man too, you know." He confessed. "I have to resist the urge to bash his face in every time I come home and Ritsuka has a new bruise, from my mother, that my stupid father could have prevented but didn't. But sometimes you just have to be a man and ignore what he does."

Nisei didn't answer.

"We're going to be in the fight of our lives in a few years, maybe even a few months. Save your anger for when it's really needed. Is your father really worth the damage to your room? To your mother?"

Nisei looked at him over his shoulder, chocolate eyes smoldering, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine, stay and pout." Seimei turned to the door and started leaving. "I think we're going to end up leaving soon, anyway." He left Nisei alone.

Looking out the window, Nisei smirked. Maybe he and Seimei weren't so different after all.

000

Nisei's family seemed to have settled down by the time Seimei returned. The three of them were eating, but Mimuro was pushing food around his plate with his fork. Seimei bowed as he entered the room, before sitting down.

"Is he coming back?" Nisei's mother wondered softly.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." Seimei said. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary." She answered him. "It's always like this."

"I meant for me yelling at him, ma'am."

"You do it all the time." Mimuro informed. "Why is tonight any different?"

Seimei sighed. He didn't want to fight with the Fearless sacrifice. "Because it's a sacred holiday, and I have no business muddling with family affairs."

Mimuro glared before looking back at his plate. "Damn, you're good."

Seimei chuckled. Tarahan cleared his throat. "Look who it is." The eldest male stated.

Seimei looked over to see Nisei standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back. His hair was hanging in his face, which really didn't matter, considering that he was looking directly at the ground anyway.

"My apologies for my earlier behavior." He muttered. "I must not be feeling well." He looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry to have upset you."

She smiled. "It wasn't you, honey." She said. "It's just everything."

He smiled back at her. "May I sit?"

When no one answered, Nisei walked over and took his place between Mimuro and Seimei. "Let's eat." The Fighter said. "Then we can light the candles. I'm sure Seimei's never seen that before."

No one said anything as Nisei's mood seemed to have miraculously improved tenfold. Mimuro and Seimei shared a confused look. What was up with him tonight?

000

Once dinner was completed and the table was cleared-with some enthusiastic assistance from Nisei, of all people-Nisei's father brought a menorah with candles on it into the kitchen. He sat it on the table as Nisei's mother brought in a couple song books. She handed one to Seimei and Mimuro to share, kept one for herself and her husband, and one for Nisei and Kimiheri to share. Nisei took the book with a smile and offered it to his sister, who took it. Her fingers gripped at something hidden under her shirt. It appeared as though she was holding onto a pennant form a necklace, but no one was really sure.

"Um…" Nisei paused, looking over the book. "Would it be okay to do the prayer in Japanese?"

"Why Japanese?" Tarahan asked. "We always do it in Hebrew."

"Well, _yes_, but I'm fairly certain Seimei doesn't speak Hebrew. It would be a little hard to follow."

Seimei sighed, knowing a fight was about to start. Again.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind it being in Hebrew. Do you?" Tarahan asked. "You can try to speak along if you want. It doesn't matter if the pronunciation isn't spot on."

Seimei opened his mouth to answer, but Nisei beat him to it. "I think it's a little rude, dad." Nisei informed. "And embarrassing."

"It just doesn't make sense to…"

"Actually," Seimei spoke up, intervening, "I wouldn't mind just following along and reading. If you want to use Hebrew, sir."

"Thank you." Tarahan bowed.

Nisei sighed. "Whatever you say, Seimei."

Tarahan cleared his throat. "I'll light the candles. You want to start, and I'll join in?" he asked Aie.

"Sure thing." She smiled. "Ready?"

The others nodded. Seimei watched as Nisei's father lit candles, while the others spoke in Hebrew. He was completely lost as to what they were saying, but he figured Nisei would explain it later. It was a beautiful procedure, even if Seimei had no idea what to do himself. For all the fighting the family did, they sure seemed to be able to come together for an important ceremony. And manage to not screw it up in the meantime. It was s surprise. If Seimei was at home, doing anything with his family as a whole, it would end up with his mother having an episode and Seimei having to shield Ritsuka from her. This was a nice change.

After Mimuro and the Akame family stopped talking, Seimei noticed that only a few of the candles were lit.

"Um…" Seimei paused. "Not to be rude or ignorant, but…"

"There's only seven candles in the Menorah, but there an obviously be more?" Nisei offered.

"Yeah, that."

Mimuro laughed. "It's only the sixth night of Chanukah, Seimei."

"I'm…afraid I don't understand…"

"You light one candle for every night of Chanukah." Kimiheri informed. "Tonight's the sixth night, so there should only be six lit."

"But there's seven…"

Nisei rolled his eyes. "You use the one in the middle to light the others. It's supposed to be lit too." He informed. "It doesn't count."

"Alright…" Seimei didn't feel like asking anything else, lest he feel like an even bigger idiot.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight." Tarahan asked. "How about a little TV for now?"

"We can play Dreidel again." Nisei giggled. "Seimei lost last."

"I'll be upstairs." Kimiheri left the room.

"Mimuro? Seimei? You in?"

"I think I'd rather watch TV." Seimei informed. "I can't lose at that."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "Fine. Mimuro?"

"TV sounds good." Mimuro put an arm around Nisei's waist. Save your energy for later."

Nisei's face lit up. Seimei made a disgusted face and left for the living room.

000

After using the upstairs bathroom before bed, Seimei ran into Kimiheri in the hall. She was wearing a tank-top and a pair of pajama bottoms. He could finally see the pennant she'd been fiddling with all night. It was a gold star of some sort.

"Pretty amulet." He informed her. "Not that I was looking in that direction."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were." She said. "Thank you. It's a Star of David."

"That's on Mimuro and Nisei's school, I believe."

"It's a Hebrew college, so I assume there would be one."

Seimei nodded. "I couldn't help but notice that you fiddle with it a lot."

She shrugged.

"So…this thing with you and Nisei? Do you mind if I ask what's wrong?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he's a…friend." It killed him to say that. "I just want to see if I can help in any way…"

"You treat him pretty horribly."

"Huh?"

"Yelling at him? _Ordering_ him to be quiet?" She gave him a look that could kill, reminiscent of the looks Nisei often gave Seimei. "I'm not sure friends behave like that. Mine don't, at least."

"We have a…mutual understanding of one another." Seimei said. "I guess that's the best explanation."

She rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I'm annoyed because he's so different. I don't know why. He's just…darker. His mood, his attitude." She sighed. "Why am I telling you this? It's not like you'd know what's going on." She inched around him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Seimei chuckled. He knew more then she thought he did. "Oyasumi, Kimiheri." He told the girl.

Seimei walked off towards the guest room, which had been designated as where he'd sleep. Kimiheri's 'he's changed too much' attitude reminded Seimei of his mother's attitude regarding Ritsuka. Kimiheri was more verbally abusive then physically, so the attitude was where the similarities ended. Apparently, the Aoyagi family wasn't the only dysfunctional family in the country.

000

Later that night, Nisei settled into bed next to Mimuro. The elder male was lying on his back, staring up at the painted black ceiling of Nisei's bedroom.

"Tonight wasn't a total disaster, was it?" Nisei wondered, looking at the green eyed male.

"I don't think so." Mimuro shook his head. "But…just to be safe…let's have our get together at _my_ parent's house next year."

"Deal." Nisei chuckled. The laughter was soon gone as his thoughts took over him. "I think I know why Kimiheri thinks I've changed."

"Oh?"

"I wasn't this…bitchy…I guess you could say, before…well…you know."

"Before?"

"Before the first time Seimei ordered me to murder someone." Nisei said.

Silence rang in the room.

"Oh?"

"You know what I was like in high school. I wasn't social, but I didn't have the temper." He sighed. "I guess the true spirit of Beloved has been unlocked within me or something. That's why I am how I am."

"There's nothing you can do about it now." Mimuro said.

"Yeah." Nisei chuckled. "Wait a minute…what am I saying? This is me. I'm me and no one else. What am I, Ritsuka Aoyagi? Losing my memories and becoming someone else? Must be the stress of the evening talking."

"If you say so, Nisei." Mimuro said. "But if your sister's noticed that you're different, maybe you are."

Nisei snorted. "I doubt it." He planted a kiss on Mimuro's cheek. "You're cute when you're clueless."

Mimuro flushed. "But…you're the one who said…I…oh…never mind, Nisei." He turned over and faced the wall next to Nisei's bed. "Oyasumi. Sukidayo."

"Hm-hm." Nisei faced the opposite way. He couldn't say something he didn't completely feel. He didn't understand love. He knew Mimuro understood that part of him, but he allowed the elder teen to say what he felt. "Oyasumi, Mimuro-sempai."

Mimuro sighed. Maybe one day he'd get Nisei to say one word back to him.

Nisei snuggled under the blankets and covered his head. He let his thoughts fade away into nothing.

000

Nisei, Seimei, and Mimuro prepared to leave the Akame residence at about noon that night. They needed to get back by five that night, since Bloodless was going to be back from one of their missions by six, the latest; and didn't have a key to the place they were staying in with Chouma and the Beloved pair.

"Do you really have to go?" Nisei's mother asked. "You weren't here very long."

"We'll stay longer next year, mother." Nisei promised her. "But we have something we need to do tonight."

"So you mean you're running back to Tokyo?" Kimiheri asked, folding her arms.

"Not running." Nisei winked. "Just…leaving the countryside for a while."

"This isn't the countryside, you stupid kid." Tarahan rolled his eyes.

"Are we ever coming back here, Nisei?" Seimei wondered.

"I don't think so. I might, but not you guys." Nisei answered, smirking at his sacrifice. "Why?"

"You really shouldn't talk to your son like that, Mr. Akame." Seimei informed. "He's not as lazy and worthless as you think."

Nisei's eyes sparkled with a mix of confusion and happiness.

"Excuse me?" Tarahan wondered.

"Don't start, Seimei." Mimuro ordered. "Just don't."

"I've seen what Nisei can do when he puts his mind to it. He's really not lazy at all. He just act…incompetent…at times."

"Seimei, that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me…" Nisei muttered.

"I'd hate to hear what the meanest thing he's said about you is." Mimuro said. "And on that happy note, I think it's time to leave."

"Agreed." Nisei said, stretching. "Goodbye, everyone."

His father said his goodbyes and vanished into the house.

"Don't mind your father." Aie said with a smile.

"I never do." Nisei laughed.

Kimiheri forced a small smile at that. It was the first time she'd heard her brother laugh happily in a long time. "Goodbye, Nisei."

"Goodbye, sis." Nisei held his arms out for a hug, to see what she'd do.

Kimiheri took his fingers in hers and shook her wrist. "Bye." She left into the house as well.

Aie hugged her son. "Oh, I'm going to miss you!" She said. "You better come home for your birthday this year!"

"I'll try." Nisei said, breathless. He shot a desperate look to Mimuro.

"Mrs. Akame, you're strangling your son." Mimuro informed, prying her off.

"Thank you." Nisei rubbed his throat.

Aie hugged Mimuro, but not as tightly.

"Don't be a stranger. You're family." She said. "Especially if you and Nisei are really sleeping together."

Mimuro blushed. Seimei offered her a bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am." He said.

"Thank you for being such a kind guest." Aie smiled. "But don't let me hear you yell at my son like he's your pet again, okay?"

Seimei blinked. "W-What…?"

Nisei burst into laughter. "Oh, mother, that's rich." He spoke after composing himself. "Anyway, we'll be on our way."

Aie hugged her son one last time before vanishing into the house. Nisei shoved his hands in his pockets and led the sacrifices to Mimuro's car.

"Let's go home." Nisei said.

"I can't agree more." Seimei confirmed.

"Same." Mimuro agreed. "I've had enough fighting for one week."

"And there wasn't any wordspell involved." Nisei laughed.

The three of them got in the car and buckled up as Mimuro started it. As the car pulled away, Nisei shot one last backwards glance at his family's home. Kimiheri was on the front steps, watching them leave. Nisei watched her until he couldn't see her anymore and sighed.

Maybe coming home once and a while wasn't so bad. But it would be a long time before he showed his face there again.


	7. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to yet another update of "A Very loveless Holiday Special"! There are only two more updates left, which means this fic is sadly coming to a close. :(

Nbld: There are so many chapters we were hoping to add by the end of the year, but it's not going to work. So those that didn't make it this year will be in next year's version. Assuming the world doesn't end on December 21, 2012. Sorry, horrible joke, I know. I'm not a big believer in it, if you couldn't tell.

Dlbn: But if it DOES end then, then Ritsuka really has the worst birthday in the world. His birthday's right on that day.

Nbld: Aw poor neko. (Hugs him) But moving on. Thank you to promocat and Airgid-chead for reviewing! A Dreidel and a bunch of gelt (chocolate coins) for both of you, courtesy of Dlbn, Nbld, and the Akame family :)

Promocat: Yeah, the holidays do that a lot XD My parents know just how to push my buttons. But I know how to push theirs back ;)

Airgid-chead: Thank you ^^ I just like giving Mimuro a little something nice. Though you can't really call Nisei nice sometimes… XD It's kind of like he can easily manipulate family and other people, but he can't comprehend the relationships/dynamics of a family. Seimei's always cool and respectful to other people. At least, the ones he's trying to fool ;)

Character Focus: Kaido Kio

Disclaimer: I do not own Kio or any other member of the Loveless character cast. He and they are all the property of Yun Kouga. I do NOT make any money off of writing in this category.

Disclaimer 2: I _DO_ own Akira Shujimeki. He is all mine. ^^

Song Inspiration: Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer 3: I do NOT own the song "Walking in a Winter Wonderland". That song belongs to composer Felix Bernard and lyricist Richard B. Smith…apparently. I found that on the site where I got the lyrics. I do NOT make any money off of using this song.

~~Later on

We'll conspire  
>As we dream by the fire<br>To face unafraid  
>The plans that we've made<br>Walking in a winter wonderland~~

000

Kio got to Ato College's front gates a little later then he'd planned on meeting Akira.

"Damn it." He cursed, fearing that the other male had left without him. Kio ran to the quad, which was on the other side of the main building. He finally made it to the quad. The only occupant still there was a male, a little taller then Soubi was; odd because Soubi was quite tall. His pale yellow-orange hair was easily visible through the slight darkness that had settled over Tokyo. Akira was attractive, there was no denying that. The chances that he was gay were very slim, however. Kio always felt his heart melt when forest green eyes locked with his own navy-brown ones.

"Hey, Akira!" Kio tried to keep his voice level, waving at the older male.

"Hey, Kio." Akira waved back.

Kio ran over to the taller male and flung his arms around his neck for a hug. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"I was waiting forever." Akira chuckled, hugging Kio back.

The green haired male pulled back from him. "Sorry. Something came up last minute that I needed to take care of." Kio apologized, thinking of the injured Ritsuka. Was he going to be okay, spending the night alone at Soubi's? "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go." Akira chuckled. "My car's this way."

Kio didn't ask any questions and followed Akira to one of the school's back parking lots. There was one car there; a two door blue sedan. Akira pressed a button on his keys and the car started up, headlights snapping to life.

"Remote starter, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be warm by the time we got in it."

"Hopefully." Kio laughed.

Akira chuckled. "I agree."

They made their way to the car and got in.

"Toasty." Kio commented.

"I know, right?" Akira laughed. "So glad I got the remote started."

"So am I." Kio winked.

A smile from Akira made Kio's spine tingle.

"So where is this place, anyway?" Kio wondered.

"About an hour's drive outside of Tokyo." Akira responded. "My parents own a large plot of land out there, so we have a cabin. It's a great place for skiing."

"I can't ski." Kio admitted.

"Me neither. I snowboard though."

"I can't do that either." Kio laughed. "All I do is snow-tubing." He remembered bringing Yoji and Natsuo snow-tubing a little earlier in the year to get them out of Soubi's hair for the day.

"Never been."

"Seriously?" Kio wondered. "Even as a kid?"

Akira drove out of the parking lot. "Maybe when I was 12 or so, but I started snowboarding when I was 14. I haven't done anything else sense." He admitted. "Except snowball fights and stuff like that."

"I threw a snowball at Soubi once. He didn't fight back." Kio giggled.

Akira chuckled. "Not much of a fight, hm?"

"No, not really."

A chuckle. Kio looked out the window to try and see the falling snow, but all he could see was darkness. So much for a pretty drive through the countryside.

000

Akira's car pulled up to a large log cabin. White snow glistened on the steps leading to the porch, and along the slanted roof. Christmas lights glowed bright red from the awning and around the windows. There was a chimney, but there was no smoke coming from it. That Kio could see, anyway.

"Pretty." Kio commented.

"Thanks." Akira smiled, shutting off the car. "We should go inside. I'd love to show you around."

"Sure." Kio nodded in agreement.

The two exited the car together.

"Your stuff should be inside." Akira informed. "Dad sent someone to get it from my house this morning."

"Your dad can do that?"

Akira laughed. "Of course. Dad's got the money to pay people." He said. "Come." He wrapped an arm around Kio's shoulders and led him to the porch steps.

Kio felt his face flush at the closeness of their bodies, but it was keeping him warm. He wasn't going to complain. At the door, Akira hastily shoved his key into the lock and opened the door.

"Welcome to Chez Shujimeki." Akira said.

"It's roomy." Kio said. "Nice place."

"Thank you."

The furniture in the living area of the cabin was made of wood. A fluffy rug lay in front of an unlit stone fireplace. A staircase was in the back of the living room and led upstairs, while the doorway to the kitchen was next to it; decorated with Christmas lights. Red and green candles lined the wall up the stairs, and gold garland was wrapped around the banister.

"And very decorated."

"I did it myself." Akira said, blushing.

"Really?" Kio wondered. "Well, they do say that artists are creative."

"You can say that again." Akira chuckled. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Kio flushed. "I normally just sit home and paint, try to discipline the Chibis, or yell at Soubi for being a pervert…"

"The who?"

"These two brats that were living with Soubi." Kio answered. "I call them the Chibis, because I know it annoys them. Especially the green haired one…I think his name's Yoji…"

"O-Oh…kay…then…?" Akira looked surprised. "Soubi doesn't look like the type that would have kids."

"Oh, they're not his." Kio chuckled. "He knows their mother, I believe he said."

"So he babysits? That doesn't seem like something he'd do either."

"It's more complicated then that, I think, but I don't ask questions."

"I don't blame you. My head's spinning already."

Kio laughed. "I think they're friends with Ritsuka, so that's why he lets them hang around."

"Who?"

"Seimei's younger brother."

"Who?"

"Oh, right…" Kio paused. "Seimei was a friend of Soubi's. I don't like him."

"Was?"

"He was killed."

"Oh." Akira frowned slightly. "Poor Soubi."

Kio shrugged. "I got the impression that Soubi didn't really like him much either."

"Then why were they friends?"

"I'm not sure. It's complicated again."

Akira nodded. "You want some hot chocolate?" He wondered. "I can start the fire and we can warm up a bit."

Kio smiled, adjusting his glasses. "That sounds good." He said.

Akira smiled. "Um…kitchen's this way." He led Kio through the living room and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was outfitted with up-to-date stainless steel appliances. A wooden island sat in the middle of the kitchen; most likely where things were put to work on before they went onto the stove. Kio could see the dining room. There was a long, round wooden table in the middle of it. Two plates were set up and candles glowed in the middle of the table. There was a red poinsettia plant in the middle. Kio blushed. It looked romantic.

"So…" Kio wondered. "Where is everyone? You said your whole family was coming, right?"

"Honest?" Akira asked, turning from the stove to face Kio. "It's just us."

"W-what?" Kio wondered, confused.

Akira had told him that his whole family was spending Christmas in the cabin, and that he'd invited Kio because his siblings were bringing friends as well.

"Sorry." Akira flushed. "I-I understand if you don't want to stay, but…"

"N-No, it's not that." Kio chuckled nervously. "I'm just surprised. You said your whole family was coming."

Akira smiled softly. "Well…I…uh…I…" He paused. "Look, I asked you to come here just…"

"Hm?" Kio wondered, taking a step closer. "You can tell me."

"I wanted to spend some time alone with you." Akira flushed. "We're always hanging out at school, and I thought a change of scenery might…you know…be good…I'm sorry, I'm embarrassing myself."

"No, you're not." Kio smiled. "It _is_ nice to spend some time alone. Things are so hectic back home in Tokyo."

"I agree." Akira said. "I'm used to being busy, being from Yokohama and all, but a little time to relax can't hurt."

"I'm from a small town." Kio said. "I'm not used to the city hustle and bustle."

"Where are you from?"

"Hachijō."

"Yeah, you're definitely from a small town."

Kio giggled. "A little over 8,000 people." He answered. "Compared to 3 million."

Akira chuckled. "I've never been to Hachijō. You like it there?"

"It was a little slow." Kio shrugged. "Not much really happened around there."

Then again, he'd only lived there until he was about 15. He'd had to move in with his father right before his 16th birthday. It was a 'family rule' that men couldn't live in the Kaido household after age 16. Kio never understood it, but his family was historically matriarchal; ruled by women and full of women. It was that rule that prevented him from knowing his own daughter, Shikiko, well. Not to mention her mother. He wasn't about to tell Akira that, though. Not even Soubi knew; and Soubi was his best friend.

"Nothing much happens around here either." Akira laughed.

Kio smiled. "Well, _yes_, but it's a mountain. What do you expect?"

"Nothing more." Akira winked.

The tea kettle on the stove whistled, making Akira turn and shut it off. "Would you mind getting me two cups from the cupboard?"

"Sure." Kio went to the cupboard Akira pointed to and retrieved the cups.

Akira lied to him to get him alone? He could have just said it, instead of lying to him. It wasn't like Kio would have said no if he'd been honest. In fact, a few days alone with Akira were better then a few days with his entire family. In Kio's mind, at least, but he wouldn't voice that opinion. Akira combined the hot water with chocolate powder and added a little milk.

"Whipped cream?" He asked, shaking the spray can that was on the counter.  
>"Of course." Kio smiled.<p>

Akira swirled whipped cream over the top of both drinks. He handed one to Kio. "Bon appetite."

"French?"

"I guess." Akira shrugged. "I know a lot of random phrases, but I don't speak anything outside of Japanese. And English."

"My English sucks."

Akira chuckled, taking a sip of his warm hot chocolate. When he pulled the cup from his mouth, there was a thin line of foam above his upper lip. Kio watched, transfixed, as Akira's tongue snaked out of his mouth and cleaned the froth off. He suddenly wondered what it would feel like if Akira's tongue was tracing Kio's lips, instead of his own. Kio brought his cup to his own lips and took a drink of the hot liquid, feeling himself warm up. Though he wasn't sure whether it was from the hot chocolate or the blush that was spreading across his features from his thoughts seconds ago.

"You okay?" Akira asked. "You're…um…really red…"

"N-no, I'm fine." Kio reassured him. "I get red when I'm cold. I don't know why."

A lame excuse, but Akira seemed to buy it.

"Should we start the fireplace, then?"

"If you want to." Kio said. "The hot chocolate is warming me up."

Akira smiled. "A fire's pretty romantic." He said, seeming to not realize what he said. "I'll get it started."

Kio blinked and watched the other male vanish. Romantic? Kio shook off the confusion and followed Akira into the living room. He sat down on the wood loveseat as Akira threw a match into the fire place, which was already full of wood. Akira turned and joined Kio on the loveseat.

"Pretty." Kio commented, mesmerized by the fire.

"My favorite part of winter." Akira said. "Other then Christmas."

Kio shrugged. "I don't do much for Christmas. I normally just go to Soubi's and paint with him all day."

"You don't have family to be with?"

Kio didn't answer right away. "I don't get along with most of my family." He settled on that. It wasn't too far from the truth. Men were second class citizens in his family's house, after all.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kio shrugged and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Does Soubi?"

"Huh?"

"Have family."

"He won't talk about them." Kio informed. "I guess he doesn't get along with his well, either."

"Not many people do now days, really."

Kio smiled softly. "I guess." He answered.

A few moments of silence passed. "Do you get along with your family?" Kio asked.

"Yeah, pretty well."

"I envy you." Kio chuckled. "I've been put out since I was 15."

"Really?"

Kio nodded. "I lived with my father until I turned 18. Then he kicked me out, and I enrolled at Ato." He answered. "I was living in a hotel in Tokyo until some friends invited me to move in with them."

"Oh." Akira said. "Well, at least you have a safe place to be, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Kio chuckled. "They moved out last year, though, so I live with Soubi now. Just until I find somewhere else."

Akira nodded. "You've lived with Soubi for the year?"

Kio nodded. "Yeah. I'm working on finding a new place, though. Somewhere cheap. I don't have a lot of money."

"You're an art model, right?" Akira wondered. "You don't make a lot of money doing that?"

"Not enough to live off of." Kio said. "I sell paintings, and I help my friends that draw manga at convention booths. They give me a cut."

"Ah, I see."

"Where do you work?"

"My father pays for everything, so I don't." Akira flushed. "I'm looking for a job, but he says I don't need one until after I graduate. Says my job right now is to go to college and get a degree. He's not too happy with my career path, though. Brought up the whole 'starving artist' stereotype."

Kio chuckled. "I've heard it from people before." He said. "It's hard when you start out, but it's easy to work with."

"That's what I've learned over the years." Akira shrugged. "I'm not really good at much else."

"I'm sure there's something else you can do." Kio smiled. "If you ever decide not to be an artist."

"No, there really isn't." Akira chuckled. "My English is pretty good, so I could be a translator is I really need another option. But art's the best thing I have." He paused. "What would you do if you weren't an artist?"

"If I weren't an artist?" Kio paused. "I never really thought about it. My path's set, and not budging." He chuckled. "I guess I could babysit if I need to. I mean, I can keep the chibis under control, so I can't be too bad with kids."

"They're wild?"

"Are they ever." Kio chuckled. "The first time I met them, I tripped over a trip wire they placed in the front door of Soubi's apartment."

Akira cocked an eyebrow. "How uh…interesting…" He said, not knowing what else to say. "A trip wire, really?"

Kio nodded. "An honest to god trip wire."

More silence.

"So you're good with kids, huh?"

Kio laughed. Did Akira have nothing else to talk about? "Yeah, I guess. I mean, controlling the chibis is hard, but I can relate to Ritsuka pretty well."

"So he's Soubi's former friend's little brother?"

Kio nodded. "He and Soubi are close, though. I was late because he came over to Soubi's last minute."

"Ah okay." Akira nodded. "So Soubi was friends with Ritsuka's brother, but the brother died? So now Soubi's friends with Ritsuka?"

"Essentially."

And maybe a little more. Kio had caught Soubi kissing Ritsuka once.

_He's thirteen, Sou-chan! He's a kid, you're an adult! Pervert!_

_Relax, Kio. It was just a kiss._

Soubi didn't see it as a big deal, apparently unaware that it was illegal.

The fire crackled in the otherwise silence of the cabin. An owl called outside.

"Owls?" Kio asked.

"There's a lot of them up here." Akira said. "Once and a while you'll see deer, too. And rabbits."

"I had a pet rabbit once."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, a little brown one."

"Cute." Akira smiled. "I had a dog growing up, a German Sheppard."

"My mother didn't like dogs." Kio said. "I was surprised she let me have the rabbit."

"She doesn't like animals in general?"

"They make a mess for the help to clean, and they complain."

"The help?"

Kio flushed. "My family…has some maids…"

"Oh really? You never mentioned that before."

"Yeah, I guess not." Kio chuckled. "It wasn't really important. It's not like I lived there long enough to really need to mention it."

Akira nodded. "Say…would you argue against taking a walk outside? The falling snow is pretty in the moonlight." He said. "And it's not too cold, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Sure." Kio smiled. "I love walking around in the snow. Always have."

Akira stood and offered Kio his hand.

Kio set his cup down on the wood and glass coffee table. He took Akira's hand and the taller man led him through the house, to the backdoor.

"We have more land out back." Akira informed. "I think the snowmobiles are in the shed, if you want to use them."

"Me? Snowmobile?" Kio laughed nervously. "I might injure myself."

"I'll drive." Akira offered.

"Well…okay." Kio agreed.

Akira beamed and pushed open the back door. There was a swing set outside, covered in snow, and what appeared to be patio furniture. A large shed was a little ways from the house. The lightly falling snow gleamed white as the moon reflected from it. Still holding his friend's hand, Kio followed him to the shed; relishing in the warmth from Akira's hand, since Kio's was still freezing a little. Once they reached it, Akira opened up the shed. Inside was a black snowmobile, the metal reflecting moonlight back at them.

"Here we go." Akira took a key from the hook next to the inside of the doorframe. "Want a helmet?"

"Will I need it?" Kio wondered.

"Have you ever been no a snowmobile before?"

"No."

Akira chuckled. "Of course you'll need one, silly." He handed Kio a shiny black helmet, before fixing one on himself.

Kio slipped on the helmet and watched as Akira picked up a bag from the floor. He couldn't tell what was in it, but he assumed it was some type of snowmobiling equipment. Akira fixed the bag around one of the handles on the snowmobile.

"We're going to need this." He said. "I want to show you something on the other side of the woods. Is that okay?"

"You're the guide." Kio informed. "I go where you go." Kio was thankful that the helmet covered his face, otherwise Kio could see the cheery red flush on his face.

Akira pulled at his jacket collar a bit. "Let's go, then. I'll get on first, you can sit behind me, okay?"

"Okay."

Akira swung one leg over the side of the snowmobile and sat down. He patted the spot behind him. "Hop on."

Kio swung one leg over and situated himself comfortably on the seat; which was more likely made for one person then two.

"Is this safe?" The green haired male asked.

"Very." Akira nodded. "I promise, I won't let you get hurt."

Kio smiled, though he knew Akira couldn't see it. "Thank you."

Akira nodded. "Just make sure to look around. It's pretty out, after all." He used the key to turn on the snowmobile. The engine roared to life. Kio couldn't quite hear what Akira was saying, but he wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist. The snowmobile lurched forward and sped out into the night.

000

As Akira had suggested, Kio had kept his eyes peeled all throughout the ride to…wherever it was Akira was taking him. The snow on the trees was a pretty sight indeed. Too bad the helmet's visor obscured most of his vision, since it was dark. The snowmobile slowed to a stop near a large frozen pond. Akira cut the engines and the night was still and quiet. Kio was reluctant to move his arms from around Akira's middle. He was comfortable where he was, and the other male's warmth was comforting. Akira pulled away, though, so he was forced to let go. Akira stood and peeled off his helmet, prompting Kio to do the same.

"Wow." Kio said, breathless.

The pond was in the middle of a large clearing between the trees. The pine trees around it were covered in glistening snow, and the moonlight reflected from the frozen water.

"One of the best spots on my family's land." Akira said, setting his helmet on the seat of the snowmobile.

"Your family owns land all the way out here?"

"It's a 40 acre plot of land."

"Wow."

Akira smiled. "Well, this is what I wanted to show you." He took the bag off of the snowmobile handles. He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of ice skates. "Ever been ice skating?"

Kio blushed. "I'm not coordinated enough."

"You want to give it a try? I'm sorry if I'm being too forward."

"No, no, it's fine." Kio said. "I'm sure I'll be okay if I'm with you."

Akira blushed. "Then I guess we're good." He laughed. "We can sit on the bench."

There was a wood bench next to the pond. Kio took a pair of skates from Akira and sat down.

"So do you want a tutorial, or just jump right in?"

"Let's just jump right in." Kio said. "I've seen people ice skate before. It can't be too hard."

"Not once you get the hang of it."Akira admitted. "Ready?"

Kio nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two of them stood and slowly made their way to the lake. Akira stepped on first and skated forward a bit. He then turned to Kio, who was still standing at the edge of the pond.

"You nervous?"

"A bit."

Akira held out his hand. "I won't let you fall."

Kio blushed and took the hand that was outstretched to him. Akira lightly pulled him onto the pond. Kio stumbled a bit.

"Woa!" He cried out.

Akira grabbed his waist with his other hand. "I got you." He laughed. "You okay?"

Kio looked up at him. "I'm doing okay, I think." He said. "Thanks to you."

Akira smiled. "It's just like walking, but you need to be a bit more careful."

"Is this frozen enough to be on?"

"I tested it out earlier, before I met up with you." Akira said. "We're completely safe."

"Alright, I'm trusting you."

Akira smiled. "Okay, ready? Just take a step forward, but don't pick up your leg."

Kio took a deep breath and slid his foot forward.

"Good." Akira smiled. "Try the other foot."

Kio did as told. "Hey, this isn't so bad."

"No, it really isn't." Akira assured with a smile. "Like walking very slowly."

"I'll try not to be so slow." Kio flushed.

"No, no, it's better to go slow." Akira said. "Less chance of falling. You might want to stand up, though."

Kio flushed and stretched up straight, making Akira grab the mint haired male's free hand with the one that had been on his waist. "That might be a good idea, yeah." He giggled.

Akira laughed. He skated backwards a bit, pulling Kio with him. Kio stumbled forward a bit

"I…I think I got this."

Akira slowly let Kio go. "You want to try to skate on your own?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I think I can do it." Kio said, confident. "Like you said, it's just like walking slowly and not picking up your feet."

Akira smile and laughed. "Good point." He watched Kio move forward slowly, wobbling slightly.

"See…? I…I got this…I think…" Kio didn't sound very confident in himself at the moment.

Akira smiled, used to seeing the other man flirtatious and sure of himself in school; and especially around Soubi. It was a welcome change to see him unsure of himself; like most humans were. Kio wobbled forward a bit.

"Okay, so I think I have the "not falling down part" down okay."

Akira skated over and skated around him in a circle. "You're doing good." He said. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"You're just patronizing me." Kio said with a smirk. "You're a lot better."

"I've just had a lot of practice." Akira slipped onto one foot only. "I've been skating since I was five."

"Seriously?" Kio wondered, mouth agape. "If you've been skating for 20 years, then it's no surprise." He laughed at his friend.

"I suppose." Akira leaned back a bit.

"Hm…" Kio moved forward with one stroke of his left foot. He moved his right foot to push himself forward more, but stumbled. "Woa!" he cried out, falling forward.

Before he could fall, however, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind. Kio felt Akira straighten him up.

"Woa there, Kio." Akira chuckled. "Don't get hurt."

"I'm trying not to." Kio laughed.

"No offense," Akira said, leaning his chin on Kio's shoulder. "But you're not doing a very good job of that."

"Hey!"

Akira chuckled. "Sorry." His breath was warm against Kio's slightly exposed neck.

"I-It's okay." Kio said. "I know I'm not the greatest at ice skating. It's my first time, after all." He paused, realizing that what he'd said didn't sound quite right.

"That's true." Akira laughed. He reluctantly let Kio go. His right hand, however, slipped down Kio's right arm to intertwine their fingers. "Skate with me. I'll keep you steady until you get used to it."

"Okay." Kio said, resisting the urge to stutter. Akira's fingers felt so good between his own; so warm.

Akira skated to his side and wrapped his left arm around Kio's waist. "Alright, ready? Start with your left foot."

Kio nodded. "Okay." He gingerly slid forward.

Akira moved at the same time and they took off together. Kio didn't count how many times they went around the perimeter of the lake together. All he could concentrate on was not falling again, and the arms that connected him to Akira. The elder male was very gentle. At times, Kio couldn't even feel his arm around his waist. Owls and other birds made noises out in the distance, but Kio could have cared less. It felt too good being in Akira's arms to really care about anything else. Kio gave into the warmth and leaned against Akira slightly.

"Getting tired?" Akira wondered.

"Just comfortable." Kio answered. "This is fun."

"Very much so." Suddenly, Akira pulled Kio in front of him and slowed down to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Kio wondered.

Had he made things to awkward? Akira took Kio's right hand in his left one and held them down between them.

"I want to talk to you about something." Akira informed.

"O-Okay." Kio released a shaky breath. "What is it, Akira?"

"Look, I think I should tell you the complete reason I asked you to come up to the cabin alone with me."

"Yes?"

Hadn't Akira confessed that he'd wanted to spend time with Kio alone?

"Well…I wanted us to be alone…because…I…I like you…and…" Akira blushed, looking at the ground. He didn't like feeling so confused and unconfident. Was this how Kio had felt when he'd first started skating that night?

"Yes?" Kio asked.

Akira sighed. "Well…" He pulled Kio close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kio's arms went around Akira's neck on instinct; hoping to catch himself before he fell against him completely. "Akira!" He called out, scrambling to stop his legs form giving out.

Akira steadied him before he fell. "I'm sorry." Akira apologized, kissing Kio's temple.

Kio felt himself go stiff in the man's arms; his whole body rigid from the kiss.

"A-Akira…" Kio stuttered. "Are you saying…what I think…?" He looked up at Akira; brown-blue eyes meeting forest green ones.

"This is a little embarrassing, but…" Akira paused. "I've-had-the-biggest-crush-on-you-since-I-met-you-and-I-really-wanted-to-get-you-to-the-cabin-so-I-could-confess." He spoke quickly.

"I can't understand you…" Kio told him.

"Maybe I should just show you?"

Kio nodded, lightly biting on his bottom lip. Akira moved down and turned his head to the side. He captured Kio's frozen lips in his own cold ones. Kio let out an involuntary gasp against his mouth. He hadn't expected this…but it wasn't like it was unwelcome. It was very much welcome. He'd actually hoped that he'd kiss Akira by the end of the trip, let alone before the trip really even began. But whatever. If it meant he could kiss Akira longer, then so be it.

Kio lips moved against Akira's own. He gripped the back of the other's neck tightly, pulling them closer together. Akira pulled back after a few seconds.

"So…uh…you get it…right?" Akira was panting, out of breath.

"I'm not too sure I do." Kio smirked. "Maybe you should show me again. You know, so it sinks in more?"

Akira looked ready to say something, but he stopped and grinned. "I think that might help a lot." He confirmed.  
>Slightly pressing up towards his toes, Kio took the initiative and kissed Akira first. The one hand still holding onto Kio's lightly gripped his hip, his other hand doing the same. Kio fiddled with the collar to Akira's jacket as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth. His eyes rolled when their tongues rubbed together, and he felt his legs almost give out. Akira caught him with an arm around his waist and put the other hand on his cheek.<p>

"I love you." Akira said, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. "I have since the day we met. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get the courage to admit it." He pressed a kiss to Kio's temple.

"I should have said something about it sooner." Kio informed. "My feelings, I mean, not yours. That would have been rude."

Akira chuckled. "I suppose." He kissed Kio again. They separated after a few moments. "What do you say we go back to the cabin? It's getting late. We could eat dinner."

"I can think of something else we could do." Kio winked.

Akira flushed, but he was smiling. "I like that plan better." He took Kio's hand in his and they skated back to where the snowmobile was parked.

After removing their skates and putting them back in the bag, Kio pulled Akira in for another breath-taking kiss. Akira pulled away from him after a few moments. He winked.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride back."

000

Kio snuggled up against Akira later that night. The taller male was still so warm. But, then again, so was Kio. Making love did that to a person, he supposed. The arm wrapped around Kio's waist pulled him closer. Kio threw one of his legs over both of Akira's.

"I love you." Kio informed, kissing the other's chest.

"I love you too, Kio." Akira used two fingers to pull Kio's chin up. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to Kio's.

Reluctantly, Kio pulled back after a few moments. "Best. Christmas. Ever." He muttered.

Akira chuckled, running a hand through Kio's green locks of hair. His hand scraped along Kio's piercings, but neither minded. "I agree on that." He kissed Kio's temple. "I love you so much. I should have told you from the moment we met."

Kio chuckled. "Yes, you probably should have." He kissed Akira's neck and latched onto the flesh, where a dark red mark was already making its presence known.

Akira moaned and craned his neck, giving Kio more access to the tender flesh. Kio pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to the spot. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Akira said. "Hey, Kio?"

"Yes, Akira?"

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but…"

"But…?"

"If you would like to…um…since you wanted to move out of Soubi's eventually…uh…"

"Yes?"

"You're more then welcome to move in with me."

Kio flushed, looking up into the dark green orbs that were going to be a part of his life for a long time; he hoped, at least. "R-Really?"

"I mean…if it's not too forward for me to offer." Akira flushed. "I mean…uh…maybe I shouldn't have…"

"No, no, thank you." Kio kissed the man he loved again. "I-I would love to…if you really want me to."

"I would love it if you moved in with me, Kio." Akira smiled. "My house is big, so it's pretty lonely."

Kio smiled. "Thank you." He kissed Akira. "So much." He whispered against the other's lips.

Akira kissed him again. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Look up?"

Kio did. Green mistletoe with red berries hung from the ceiling, right above the headboard. "How long was that there?"

"My other plan was to get you to think I was drunk and 'help' me to bed. Then I'd point out the mistletoe and kiss you." Akira flushed. "I like the way things turned out much better, though."

Kio smiled softly. "Me too." He looked at Akira. "I think we should honor the tradition."

Akira turned sideways, making Kio lay on the pillow instead. "I agree."

Embraced in one another's arms once more, Kio and Akira closed the gap between them. Kio was right about one thing. For them…

It was the best. Christmas. Ever.


	8. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to the final chapter of "A Very Loveless Holiday Special!" Ideally, this should have been posted on New Year's Eve (Last night for me), but I wasn't home to do it, so I'm posting it now instead. It still counts, right? ^^"

Nbld: 2012 is here, and 2011 is behind us. As my friend on Facebook said, "Man, I need to get a life this year" XD

Dlbn: Nbld made a joke that has nothing to do with anything? I'm speechless :O

Nbld: Quiet! (Looks around at the people staring) Hi…

Dlbn: Teen Titans references. FTW XD

Nbld: Whatever! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to promocat for reviewing! New Year's hat and party whistle thing for you!

Promocat: I agree. Kio doesn't get enough loving. The thought of him having someone came to me from two different fics, so I figured I'd give him someone to make him happy. After all, we all know he's never going to get his Sou-chan.

Character Focus: All characters of Loveless

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or the respective characters/team names. Akira, however, IS mine. I make NO money off of writing this work of fiction.

Song Inspiration: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays". That song is the property of the 90s band N*Sync. I make NO money off of the usage of their song.

_We've been waiting all year_

_For this night  
>and the snow is glistening<em>

_On the trees outside~~_

000

Kio Kaido rapped his knuckles on the door to his best friend Soubi's flat. He and his new boyfriend, Akira Shujimeki, had agreed to accompany Soubi and Ritsuka to the New Year's celebration in the middle of the city. There was going to be free food, games, entertainment, and fireworks at midnight. Kio would have preferred it to be just the four of them, since that made for two couples, but Soubi had already promised Yoji and Natsuo he would bring them along, too. Apparently, form what Soubi told Kio over the phone, he was doing it as a favor to the woman who was taking care of them.

The door opened and 13 year old Ritsuka Aoyagi was on the other side. He was clad in jeans, a simple white shirt, and what looked like Soubi's long purple coat.

"Hey, Kio." Ritsuka greeted with a smile, his black neko ears twitching. "Happy New Year's eve."

"Thank you, Rit-chan!" Kio bent down slightly and hugged the little neko. He stood. "Rit-chan, this is Akira Shujimeki. He's my boyfriend."

"Hi." Ritsuka smiled. "Soubi told me about you."

"Oh he did?" Akira flushed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ritsuka. Kio's told me about you, as well."

"You're letting the cold in, you know." Yoji's vice called, as he stormed over to join Ritsuka in the doorway. "I don't want frostbite again." He looked to see who arrived. "Oh, it's you." He told Kio.

"A simple 'hello' would be nice." Kio informed.

"Hey, get in." Yoji nodded and walked back into the apartment.

"Yoji, be nice." Ritsuka scolded. He smiled up at Kio and Akira. "Come on in, you guys. Get comfortable. Soubi's in the shower."

The earless males walked in and shut the door behind them. Natsuo and Yoji were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing a video game on it. Natsuo looked over his shoulder and gave them a smile.

"Long time no see!" He greeted, turning back to the screen. "Who's that?"

"This si Akira." Kio rolled his eyes. "He's my boyfriend."

"So we have to be nice?" Yoji asked. "Damn."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Baka." He muttered under his breath. "You guys want something to drink?"

"I'm okay." Akira said. "Thank you."

"I'm good." Kio nodded.

"So, you two done it yet?" Yoji asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Yoji!" Ritsuka scolded. He looked at Akira and Kio. "So sorry."

Kio flushed. "I expect it from him." He informed. "Not your business, Chibi."

"Don't call me that."

"Too late." Natsuo informed, nudging Yoji with his elbow. "Come on, we promised Soubi we'd behave. You can be a jerk at the celebration."

"So these are the two you told me about?" Akira whispered to Kio.

"I told you they were brats." Kio whispered back. "I'm so sorry."

Akira shrugged. "They could be saying worse."

"They have before." Ritsuka muttered. "They found out I slept over here and asked me if my ears were fake."

Kio laughed at that, but Akira looked a little disturbed. "What?" The orange-yellow haired male asked.

"They think Soubi and I are together." Ritsuka informed. "I've been staying here since the day you and Kio left for the cabin."

"Why here?" Akira asked. "Shouldn't you be home for the holidays?"

Ritsuka's features darkened. "My father never comes home, my brother's dead," that earned snickers from Yoji and Natsuo. "And my mother doesn't really care about the holidays."

"Or about you." Yoji tossed over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Ritsuka yelled at him.

"Yoji! Stop harassing Ritsuka!" Soubi called from the bathroom.

Yoji rolled his eyes. "I'm just telling the truth. Sheesh."

"Yoji." Natsuo rolled his eye, laughing. "You're rude."

"I'm bored." Yoji bounced up and down a few times, as if that explained anything. "Can't we just meet Soubi there?"

"I'm not taking you two anywhere." Kio said.

"And I'm not leaving without Soubi." Ritsuka agreed, earning a strange look from Akira.

"They're close." Kio answered. He didn't know just how close, though Soubi was persistent in saying he wasn't a pervert, but hopefully he'd put Akira's mind at ease.

"I can tell." Akira smiled.

The bathroom door opened and Soubi walked out. He was clad only in the towel around his waist. His wet blonde hair fell down his back like a waterfall. His glasses were missing, but he seemed to be able to see fine without them, anyway.

"Oh…you guys are here…" Soubi greeted softly. "I should put pants on…"

"You should have done that before you came out of the bathroom." Ritsuka informed, though he couldn't take his eyes off of Soubi.

Soubi chuckled, noticing this, and smiled. "I suppose so." He agreed. "I'll be right back, and then we can leave."

"Finally!" Yoji called from his spot in front of the TV.

Natsuo slapped him.

000

The local park was full of bright colors, the intoxicating smells of food, and the sound of people laughing and talking the night away. Ritsuka and the gang had decided to walk from Soubi's apartment, since it wasn't too cold and not too far. A gazebo was set up in the middle of the park, where a punk rock band was playing music. People sat on the grass eating, couples cuddled together by the various campfires, and kids ran around with sparklers and items purchased from the roaming vendors. A large slide, a merry-go-round, and a Ferris wheel were set up on the opposite side of the park, with some game booths set up all around.

"Everything's free, right, Soubi?" Yoji asked, his eyes alight with mischief.

Soubi nodded. "Don't wander too far." He said. "Let's find a spot to sit first."

"This way." Natsuo said, taking the lead by running off.

"Hey, wait up!" Yoji called after him, running as well.

"Zeroes!" Soubi called after them.

They didn't seem to hear and kept going.

"Guys, wait!" Ritsuka tore his hand free from Soubi's and ran after the Zero boys.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi called, running after him.

"Are they always like this?" Akira asked.

Kio chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You haven't seen the half of it." He promised. "They'll get worse as the night goes on and they get tired out."

"Joy."

Kio giggled. "Come on." He pulled Akira with him, running after his friends.

Akira stumbled over his own feet before falling into a pace behind Kio. "Kio, babe, wait up!" He ordered.

Kio and Akira finally caught up with the others near a campfire that didn't have people around it yet. Yoji was stretching, dangerously close to the flames, and Natsuo was clipping his auburn hair up to keep it off of his neck. Soubi and Ritsuka sat on a picnic blanket together, cuddling for more warmth. Akira caught his breath, panting, as Kio joined the couple on the blanket.

"Do you guys run everywhere?" He asked.

"Most of the time." Yoji shrugged, being honest. "Come on, Natsuo, let's go."

"Alright, alright." Natsuo shook his head to make sure his hair wouldn't fall out from the hair clip. "Do you want me to put your hair up, too?"

"No." Yoji shook his head. His hair flailed out near the flames.

"You're a little close to the fire." Akira warned. "Aren't you going to burn yourself?"

Yoji snorted. "I'm not _that_ close."

"Your hair's being singed." Ritsuka pointed out.

Yoji pulled his hair in front of him and gave the ends a look. "Aw, damn." He muttered. "Fine, Natsuo, clip it up for me."

"Acknowledged." Natsuo smiled, pulling some bobby pins from his pocket. "I'm using bobby pins, though."

"Fine, just don't make me look girly."

Akira sat down next to Kio and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that Yoji and Natsuo shouldn't have sparklers." Ritsuka said.

"Agreed." Soubi nuzzled his chin into the neko's hair.

"Alright, we're going." Yoji announced. "See you."

"Be back by midnight!" Kio called after them, waving.

The four that were left watched as the other two ran off.

"Ritsuka-kun!" A familiar voice called.

Ritsuka turned to see Yuiko Hawatari and Yayoi Shioiri, his best friends from school, running over.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted.

"I was hoping we'd see you tonight!" Yuiko said, pumping her fist into the air.

Yayoi smiled. "Hi." He greeted the adults.

"Hello." Soubi responded.

"Hey." Kio smiled. "Yayoi and Yuiko, right?"

"That's us!" Yuiko giggled. "You're…uh…oh, Ritsuka told us at Yokohama….Kio-san?"

"That's right, but just call me Kio-chan." Kio smiled. "Oh, and this is Akira. My boyfriend."

"Hey." Akira greeted.

"Hi!" Yuiko said. "I'm Yuiko. This is Yayoi-san!"

"Hi." Yayoi greeted, adjusting his glasses. "We're Ritsuka's friends from school."

"Nice to meet you both."

"I wonder if sensei is around." Ritsuka said.

"I think I saw her earlier." Yuiko nodded. "But I might be wrong. I hope she does show up, though. Then everyone will be here."

"Everyone but Seimei." Ritsuka muttered.

Soubi rubbed his shoulder, having been the only one to hear the boy.

"And if those the Chibis would just come back." Kio added.

"Who?" Yuiko added.

"You remember Yoji and Natsuo, right?" Ritsuka asked. "The new kids in our class?"

"Oh yeah. Them." Yayoi said. He didn't like them for making Yuiko cry, and being rude to Yayoi as well. "Where'd they get off to?"

"That direction." Akira motioned with his hand.

Yayoi flushed. "I meant school-wise." He said. "They left before break."

"Oh, sorry." Akira flushed as well.

"They went back home." Soubi said. "They should be coming back to your school after the New Year, though."

"Great."

"They're not too bad." Yuiko said. "At least, they're okay when Ritsuka-kun is there."

"If they're rude to you, and I assume they are, just ignore them." Kio said. "They're rude to everyone."

"Not Ritsuka-kun." Yayoi pointed out.

"Or to Soubi-san." Yuiko added.

"Why is that?" Akira asked.

"Because if they start anything, I'll toss them out of my apartment." Soubi informed. "They're staying with me. When they're in town, at least."

"So it's more that they need somewhere to be, rather then them actually respecting you?"

"They don't respect anyone or anything. Just each other." Ritsuka shrugged.

"Reminds me of someone…" Soubi muttered.

"Watch it, Soubi." Ritsuka ordered his Fighter, knowing that he was referring to Seimei's general dislike of anyone but himself and Ritsuka.

"Hai." Soubi said.

"Strange." Yayoi said.

A woman called Yuiko and Yayoi off in the distance.

"Oh, that's our mommas." Yuiko said with a smile. "We better go before they get worried! Bye, everyone!"

"Bye." The four answered as a unit.

"Nice to meet you." Yayoi bowed before taking off after the halfway gone Yuiko.

"You have nice friends." Akira told Ritsuka.

"Yeah, they're okay." He agreed.

"They're nicer then Yoji and Natsuo are." Kio giggled. "Seriously, Rit-chan, Sou-chan…how did you two get mixed up with those two anyway?"

"I know their mother." Soubi said.

It wasn't far from the truth. Though Ritsuka doubted Nagisa-sensei could be called their mother.

"Is she anything like them?" Akira asked.

Soubi chuckled, remembering days and nights he'd spent listening to Nagisa harp on Ritsu for anything and everything he did. The woman was almost as vicious as the Zero twins could be.

"You could say that." he answered.

Ritsuka stifled his laughter. "I never realized how similar the three of them are until now." He said.

Soubi chuckled deeply. "I suppose so."

"Sounds like a lovely family…"

Kio laughed.

000

"Why the hell are you dragging me out here?" Seimei Aoyagi asked his fighter, who was dragging him through the park by the wrist.

"Because it's New Year's Eve!" Nisei answered, as if it explained anything. "It's a time of celebration! And after that horror story with my family, I thought I should treat you to something nice."

"Treat me, my ass." Seimei answered. "It's all free."

"Even better." Nisei winked. "Less of a strain on my wallet."

Seimei dug his heels into the ground, making Nisei stumble a bit form being yanked backwards.

"I'm not a child, Nisei, stop dragging me along."

"If I let go, you'll just run off." Nisei grabbed Seimei's wrist with his other hand and yanked with both hands. "Come!" He ordered.

"Are you ordering me around, Nisei?" Seimei's voice was dark.

Luckily, not many people were near the northern entrance of the park, and they couldn't really hear him.

"Of course not, Seimei." Nisei corrected himself. "Just a suggestion. Please, Seimei, try to have a good time?"

"You know he's not going to enjoy himself." Mimuro informed the other teen. "If he wants to go home, let him."

"Not on New Year's Eve! No one should spend New Year's Eve alone." Nisei shook his head.

Seimei rolled his eyes. "You realize I'm from here and people might recognize me?" He asked. "I don't think I should be here at all."

"Who's going to care?" Nisei wondered. "People are probably drunk around here, and I doubt anyone's going to believe that they saw a supposed dead kid walking around. They don't think it's possible for the dead to come back to life."

"People don't believe things they can't understand." Mimuro muttered.

"Agreed." Nisei nodded, before looking back at Seimei. "Please let me make up for the disaster that was my family's makeshift Chanukah party. _Please_."

Mimuro swallowed hard. Whenever Nisei asked him things in that tone, he caved in quickly. He wondered if it had the same effect on Seimei. Probably not, since Seimei felt that everyone but his brother was below him.

Seimei gave the fighter a hard glare. "I'm not staying until midnight." He informed.

Nisei grinned. "I assure you, time will go by quick. It'll be midnight before you know it!"

Mimuro chuckled. "Maybe you won't even realize its midnight before it's too late." He told Seimei, earning a glare from the Beloved sacrifice. "Going by Nisei's logic, anyway."

"Please, Seimei? I'll never ask you for anything ever again." Nisei promise.

"I highly doubt that with you." Seimei answered. He sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll stay. If it will shut you up for a little while."

Nisei grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He winked. "But I don't plan on shutting up."

"Then keep your mouth occupied." Seimei said. "With something that isn't Mimuro's mouth, by the way."

"Well, there go my plans." Nisei's shoulders fell. "Bloodless and Chouma are going to come by later to see the fireworks at midnight."

"Joy."

"Chouma?" Mimuro asked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"You'd know her as Thoughtless." Nisei answered. "At least, one half of Thoughtless."

"…Are you insane?"

Nisei shrugged. "Depends on your definition of insane."

"Hanging around with a total psychopath."

Mimuro had heard of some of the things that Thoughtless had done. She made Seimei seem pathetic by comparison. Though Seimei would never admit it, he'd found someone who could rival his intelligence…and sadism, if Mimuro had to admit. Thoughtless, from what he'd heard, worked solo. Why would she team up with Seimei?

"Then we're both insane." Seimei told Mimuro, looking at Nisei as he wretched his hand free.

"If I'm a psychopath, it's only because of you." Nisei said. "A dog can't be held responsible when the owner lets him off the leash, and the dog bites."

"You just called yourself a dog." Mimuro pointed out.

"Fitting." Seimei answered, turning away. "Let's go. I'm tired of just standing here."

Mimuro and Nisei let him walk off.

"What's he going to do when he realizes that Agatsuma and Ritsuka are here." Mimuro asked.

"Kill me."

Mimuro didn't doubt that one bit.

000

After having been successfully thrown off of every ride that the little park festival had to offer, Yoji and Natsuo decided to play a few of the games. Yoji had a stick of green cotton candy in his hand, which he was munching on.

"What game do we play?" Natsuo asked his sacrifice.

"Whatever." Yoji informed. "I'm not much for carnival games."

Natsuo rolled his eyes. "Oo, there's a dart game. Let's do that."

Yoji's eyes lit up. He liked anything sharp. "Works for me."

The two of them walked up to the booth.

"Hey there."A young man greeted them. "Care to try your hand?"

"That's why we're here." Yoji snorted.

The man laughed.

"I suppose you are." He agreed. He handed each boy a hand of five darts. "Pop a balloon, win a prize."

"Simple." Natsuo said.

The two of them threw their darts at the same time, hitting a balloon each time.

"Simple." Yoji agreed, as the two shared a high five.

"Well, I've never seen that happen before." The man scratched at his white-blonde hair. He looked at the tickets hanging under each popped balloon. "I count a total of three smalls, two mediums, and five large…" He paused. "I've really never seen luck like that before." He said. "I guess you two can pick any prize you want."

"Prizes, hm?" Yoji wondered, looking around.

The man nodded. "Small, medium, large. Your choice."

"Hey," Natsuo pointed to a large stuffed rabbit, "didn't Nagisa-sensei say she hates rodents?"

"Yeah, why?" Yoji wondered, nibbling on cotton candy.

"I have an idea for a prank." Natsuo said. "I'll take that big rabbit thing."

"Very good." The man smiled and reached for it. "And for you?"

Yoji's eyes lit up. "You have any small rabbits?"

The man nodded. "That I do." He handed the big rabbit to Natsuo. "Since your friend took the big rabbit, I have four little ones."

"Great." Yoji nodded.

The man handed him the little rabbits.

"Let's give these to Soubi and the others." Natsuo offered. "I don't feel like carrying them around."

"Agreed." Yoji said, tucking a little rabbit under his arm.

The two of them walked off with their haul. "Hey…" Natsuo said, grabbing Yoji's arm.

"What?" Yoji wondered.

"Don't those two look familiar?" Natsuo asked, pointing to a male with short blonde hair, and a girl with long hot pink hair.

"Yeah, they do." Yoji squinted. "Let's get a little closer."

The two of them hid behind a snack stand close to the couple in question. Straining both his human ears and neko ears, Yoji caught part of their conversation.

"I don't see why you dragged me out here, Yuri." The male was complaining.

"Oh stop your whining, Hideo." She ordered him. "Nisei wouldn't shut the hell up until we agreed to meet him here."

Natsuo's eyes lit up. Now he realized where he knew these people from. The look on Yoji's face said that the sacrifice realized it too.

"Did that mean we had to actually show up?" The man took a sip from a can of beer.

"He'd blow up my phone all day every day complaining." Yuri said. "Besides, he dragged Seimei here as well."

"I see enough of Seimei during the day. Do I need to see him at a festival, too?"

Yuri grunted. "Stop complaining and help me look for Chouma. She probably collapsed somewhere."

He glared at her. "Don't even _think_ of ordering me around."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She jammed her hands into the pockets of her tan coat and walked off.

He followed after her. "Don't whatever me!" He called the order after her.

Yoji turned to Natsuo. "Bloodless." He said.

"How could we not recognize them?" Natsuo shook his head.

"Wait, did you hear what she said? Seimei and Nisei are here, too."

"Who's Nisei anyway?"

"If she hadn't mentioned Seimei, I wouldn't know." Yoji said. "I think Nisei is his fighter. The guy we had to deliver to Seimei in exchange for Kio?"

"I don't like that guy." Natsuo crinkled his nose. "We better go tell the others."

"Right."

000

Ritsuka caught sight of Yoji and Natsuo running over to him and the adults, each of them carrying stuffed rabbits. Though Natsuo's was almost the size of him.

"The Zeroes are back." He informed.

Soubi and the others looked. "How do they expect to bring that home?" He wondered.

"I'm not helping them carry it." Kio shook his head. "Why are they running?"

Ritsuka moaned. "I hope they didn't steal that stuff."

Yoji and Natsuo skid to a stop and dropped their toys. They were both saying something, but their words were rapid and unintelligible.

"Calm down." Soubi ordered. "No one can understand you."

"You'll never believe who we just saw!" Yoji said.

"Who?" Akira wondered.

"Yuri and Hideo." Natsuo answered.

Ritsuka was confused. "Who?"

"We had to give Nisei to them in order to get Kio back?" Yoji asked.

"Get Kio back?" Akira repeated.

"I was held hostage by a group of psychos once." Kio flushed. "I was knocked out and woke up in some sort of cell with them. I guess one of their friends was with these guys, and they wanted to trade."

"Why would they be here?" Ritsuka asked. "Isn't there something in Gora for them to be doing?"

"Nisei apparently made them promise to come and meet him here." Yoji said. "We were eavesdropping." His tail twitched in excitement.

Ritsuka paled. "_He's_ here too?" He asked.

Soubi pulled him close. Ritsuka hated the black haired male who called himself Seimei's true fighter. Not only had he seemingly known that Seimei wasn't dead, but he'd made Ritsuka see a vision in battle that scared him. The vision was Seimei leaving him, and saying that it was his fault. Ritsuka would never get over that, since it _was_ his biggest fear; that he was the reason for his brother leaving. Everyone said he probably left in order to escape the death warrant issued on his head by Septimal Moon. Ritsuka hoped they were right. He'd be more inclined to believe it if it came from Soubi's mouth, but the blonde claimed to not know anything.

"There's more to it." Yoji was practically bouncing from excitement.

Soubi kicked his foot out a little and hit the boy's shoe. Yoji glared and Soubi made a motion to tell him to cut it out.

"She said that there were a couple other people with them." Natsuo said. "They went off looking for Chouma, whoever that is."

"She's a prisoner of Septimal Moon." Soubi informed. "A really dangerous one. More psychotic then Nisei is."

"But then she said that Seimei was coming, too." Yoji added.

Ritsuka's tail straightened out like a board. "S-Seimei's here?"

"Who's Seimei?" Akira asked.

"Ritsuka's brother." Soubi answered quickly.

"I…I thought he was dead." Kio's eyes were wide.

Yoji and Natsuo looked at Ritsuka directly. "You didn't tell him?" They asked as one.

"Ooh, things just got interesting." Yoji sat Indian style on the ground, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Rit-chan?" Kio asked, looking at the blushing neko.

"It's a long story, Kio." Ritsuka said. "Seimei's alive, still."

"Why did he…?"

"Don't ask." Soubi ordered. "It's not…"

"My business?"

"Something we should be talking about right now." Soubi corrected his friend.

"Who's Septimal Moon, by the way?" Akira wondered.

Yoji laughed. "Oh, you did it this time, Agatsuma!"

Soubi glared. "The people in charge of the Academy you accompanied me and Ritsuka to."

"Ah." Kio nodded. "Why would they need to keep prisoners?"

Soubi didn't have an answer for that. He'd said too much already. He could probably wipe their minds using wordspell later. After all, it worked on Shinonome-sensei that one time.

"So Seimei's whole gang is here." Ritsuka said.

"So's ours." Natsuo winked. "I doubt they'll start anything in public."

"If they know what's good for them." Yoji nodded in agreement.

Ritsuka sighed. "I'm going to go and find a bathroom." He informed, standing. "No one follow me, please."

Soubi stood and kept an eye on Ritsuka as the boy disappeared into the crowd.

"You're really not going to follow?" Yoji asked.

"He'd only get annoyed if I did." Soubi shook his head. Once he couldn't see Ritsuka anymore, he sat. "I'm sure he'll be alright."

000

Ritsuka kept his head down as he made his way across the park, where the bathrooms were. There were port-a-potties in a few locations on the way, but Ritsuka preferred a bathroom where he could use an actual sink when he was done. He just didn't understand it. Why was Seimei here with all these people around? Someone was bound to recognize him, and then his 'I'm dead' cover would be blown. More importantly, if he was going to come around town, why didn't he go to see Ritsuka instead? Why did he want to be with the people that worked for him instead? He said he loved Ritsuka, so why toss him to the side? Ritsuka wiped tears from his eyes.

"Hey, Aoyagi." A voice greeted him. "What's with the tears?"

Ritsuka looked up to see Nisei leaning on the wall of the bathrooms. He appeared to be alone, but he could have anyone with him.

"I'm not crying, asshole." Ritsuka accused him.

Nisei chuckled. "Suit yourself." He said. "I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't need your false sympathy." Ritsuka shook his head. "Where's Seimei?"

"Dead."

"You and I both know you're full of crap." Ritsuka accused. "I know he's around."

"You can sense him?" The fighter seemed surprised.

"My friends overheard yours talking."

"If you're referring to Yuri and Hideo, I have, and want to have, nothing to do with those two." Nisei snorted.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "You're dodging my question."

Nisei smirked. "What was it again?"

"Where. Is. Seimei?" Ritsuka repeated himself.

"Are you always so rude to people?" Seimei's voice asked. "I could have sworn I taught you better then that, my little Ritsuka."

Ritsuka turned to see his brother, dark eyes sharp and black clothes helping him blend into shadows created by street lamps. "Seimei…" He spoke breathlessly.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" Seimei asked, kneeling to his level. "Why are you here alone?"

"I'm not alone." Ritsuka argued. "I'm with my friends."

"Friends?"

Ritsuka didn't like the look in his brother's eyes. "Yeah, my friends." Ritsuka repeated, hugging his brother. "Are you home for good? Or are you running away again?"

Seimei sighed contently and hugged his brother back. "I'm afraid I can't stay long." He said, pulling back from his brother. "Wouldn't want someone to recognize me, now would we?" He tapped Ritsuka lightly on the nose.

"I guess." Ritsuka removed his arms from Seimei and the elder brother stood. "You should probably go back to your friends, right." It was a statement, not a question.

"I should." Seimei nodded. "If we can find them."

Nisei checked his cell phone. "Yuri says they're at the picnic area." He said. "It appears that Chouma collapsed again."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Figures." He said. "Where's Mimuro?"

"Getting food." Nisei said. "We should get him before we go find those three."

Seimei nodded in agreement. "It was good to see you again, Ritsuka." He told his brother, ruffling his hair like he used to. "I miss you, you know."

"I miss you too." Ritsuka admitted softly.

Seimei bent down and hugged him one last time. "You haven't seen the last of me." He informed. "I'll be around."

"…Is that a threat?" Ritsuka asked, flattening his neko ears.

"Of course not." Seimei said. "Just a fact. Have a good night with your friends." He looked at his fighter. "Let's go."

"Hai." Nisei agreed with a nod.

"Good night, Ritsuka." Seimei gave his brother a final word before walking off with Nisei.

"Wait!" Ritsuka called after him.

Seimei turned. "Hai, Ritsuka?"

"Um…happy New Year, Seimei."

"Happy New Year, Ritsuka." He agreed.

"What am I? A stack of garbage?" Nisei snorted.

"Yes." Seimei called over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Nisei called, following his sacrifice. "You're so mean, Seimei!"

Ritsuka watched as his brother walked out of his life again.

000

Ritsuka hadn't said much to anyone after returning from the bathrooms. Soubi, concerned, had spent the next couple hours or so trying to get the boy off alone to talk to him, but Ritsuka didn't want to leave the blanket.

"So we're going to put the big rabbit on Nagisa-sensei's bed." Natsuo explained. "And leave the little rabbits all over for her to find."

"She hates rodents, so she'll freak out." Yoji chuckled as well.

"Rabbits aren't rodents, boys." Kio said. "I think by rodents, she means rats and mice. Things like that."

"Whatever." Yoji snorted. "It would still annoy her."

"You guys always annoy her." Ritsuka observed quietly.

Yoji glared at him.

"How much longer to the fireworks?" Natsuo wondered.

Kio flipped open his phone and checked the time. "Ten minutes." He informed.

"It's midnight already?" Akira asked.

"We've had so much fun, time just passed on by." Kio giggled.

"Where are they going off?" Natsuo asked.

He and Yoji looked more anxious by the second.

"That way." Kio pointed.

"Can't we go there then?" Natsuo asked.

"It's sanctioned off."Akira said. "You'd get hit by fireworks if you go in there."

Yoji shrugged. "How boring." He complained. "How much longer?"

"Eight minutes." Kio said.

Ritsuka smiled softly as he looked up at Soubi. "I saw Seimei." He told his fighter.

Soubi leaned down. "Where?"

"By the bathrooms." Ritsuka said. "Nisei was with him, and they went off looking for their friends."

"Did he see you?"

"I talked to him."

Soubi frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ritsuka sighed. "I wish he'd just stay in town, though."

"I know you do." Soubi nodded. He kissed Ritsuka's neck softly. "I'm sorry."

Ritsuka shrugged. "There's nothing we can do."

"No, I suppose there isn't."

"How much longer?" Yoji asked gain.

"Are you going to do this every minute?" Akira wondered.

"Yes."

"Six minutes." Kio said. "Count to fifty before you ask again."

Yoji counted quickly. "How much longer?"

Natsuo laughed.

"Don't count that fast!" Kio scolded. "Five minutes. Count _slowly_ to fifty."

000

On the other side of the park, Seimei and his associates took up the cluster of three picnic benches they were near. They were far enough away from the crowd that no one would bother them, but close enough that no one would find them suspicious in any way.

"Are you sure you're okay, Chouma?" Hideo asked, applying rubbing alcohol to a scrape on her knee.

"I'm _fine_." Chouma snapped. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Which explains why you keep falling." Yuri snorted.

Chouma swatted at her, but missed as Yuri backed away. "I can't help that!" She screeched.

"Quiet." Seimei ordered, not even looking at them. "You'll attract attention."

"Yeah, a group of teenagers sitting alone in a secluded area doesn't arouse suspicions." Chouma rolled her eyes. "Don't be so paranoid, Aoyagi."

Seimei rolled his eyes. Nisei ran a hand through his midnight black hair before returning to his previous position; kneeling forward on the bench and holding his face in his hands, elbows propped on the picnic bench.

"How much longer?" He wondered.

"Five minutes." Mimuro answered him.

He felt a little out of place, since he was Nisei's boyfriend and not part of Seimei's gang.

"And you are, again?" Chouma wondered.

"Sleeping with Nisei." Yuri grunted.

Nisei removed one hand from under his chin to flip her off with. Chouma chuckled. "Cute." She said.

"Uh…I'm Mimuro." Mimuro answered her.

"That's what I wanted to know." Chouma nodded. "Hi."

"Hey." Mimuro said.

"It's almost time." Nisei grinned.

000

Going along with the luminescent clock tower that had been set up, people began counting down to midnight.

"Ten!"

Yoji and Natsuo sat up straight to see the fireworks better.

"Nine!"

Nisei sat straight on the bench, scooting closer to Mimuro.

"Eight!"

Akira put his arm around Kio's shoulders, and Kio leaned into him.

"Seven!"

Hideo sat on the bench, putting the rubbing alcohol in the first aid kit he'd brought with him.

"Six!"

Ritsuka cuddled up with Soubi.

"Five!"

Chouma sat on her knees on the bench.

"Four!"

Yayoi scooted closer to Yuiko, hoping she wouldn't care.

"Three!"

Mimuro turned Nisei's chin to face him.

"Two."

Seimei sighed.

"One!"

Soubi leaned down and pressed his lips to Ritsuka's.

"Happy!"

Kio pulled Akira into a breathtaking kiss.

"New!"

Yayoi blushed and gave Yuiko a peck on the cheek, making her blush and scoot away a little.

"Year!"

Mimuro tilted his head and leaned into press his lips to Nisei's.

Yoji and Natsuo exchanged a quick peck on the lips before looking away and wiping furiously at their mouths.

Fireworks blasted in the sky, painting the dark sky in vibrant red, green, blue, yellow, and white. Some people cheered and blew whistles and horns, as others cried out 'ooh' and 'ah' at the various explosions of color.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered on his sacrifice's lips.

"I…you too…Soubi…" Ritsuka said nervously, playing with the tail end of his shirt.

Soubi kissed him again, ignoring the strange looks that Akira and Kio were giving them. Across the park, a similar scene was playing out.

"I love you, Nisei." Mimuro told the Beloved fighter. "More then you know."

Nisei flushed. "I know." He said. "I…" He paused. "Screw it. I love you too, Mimuro." He kissed the sacrifice.

Chouma swooned as Yuri and Hideo looked ready to vomit at the idea of Nisei even having a boyfriend, let alone them kissing. Seimei kept his eyes locked on the fireworks. He spotted stars and hearts being formed in the sky by special fireworks. For the first time in a long time, as one of the hearts shattered into pieces, Seimei smiled.


End file.
